Viejo Atardecer
by ShadowofDemons
Summary: Itsuka Shidou, un hombre algo grande que vive lo que el cree que serán sus últimos años de vida en la ciudad Tenguu, sin embargo la llegada de un espíritu peculiar lo va a conectar directamente con organizaciones militares, viejos conocidos, antiguos rencores y muchos problemas, pero... ¡como si fuera la primera vez! (Shidou x Harem).
1. Chapter 1

_(POV) ¿?_

El jodido sonido de una puta alarma me despertó.

\- arh… ¿Quién fue el pendejo que la puso? – pregunte mientras abría mis parpados lagañosos y levantaba mi perezoso cuerpo de la cómoda cama donde descansaba tan placenteramente.

Con una enorme pereza estire mi mano hacia el despertador y finalmente fui capaz de apagarlo, una vez este dejo de sonar, solté un suspiro mientras me limpiaba las lagañas y hable para mí mismo.

\- bienvenido a la rutina hijo de perra –

Y así, inicie mi nuevo día.

En cuestión de solo 10 minutos ya me encontraba afuera de mi apartamento, usando unos tenis y unos pantalones deportivos y una chaqueta igualmente deportiva para cubrirme del frío, una botella de agua en la mano, mi celular y cartera en mis bolsillos.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, me encontré corriendo alrededor de un parque cercano a mi departamento, al aun ser de madrugada había muy pocas personas andando por las calles, a excepción de gente que abría sus negocios o que de igual manera estaba ejercitándose como yo.

Varios de ellos al verme me saludaron amablemente, a lo que de igual manera respondía.

Uno de ellos incluso comenzó a correr conmigo, era un adulto joven que tenia el cabello de color café, unos ojos igualmente cafés y su piel era algo morena.

\- ¿usted es de por aquí? – pregunto el joven.

\- soy japones, solo que yo vivía en Estados Unidos hasta hace unos días que regrese a mi país de Origen – explique.

\- vaya… ¿vida emprendedora?, ¿el sueño americano? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- se podría decir que si – respondí.

\- oh… ¿Cuántos años tiene? – me volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

\- tienes suerte que no soy una mujer, chico y en este año cumplo mis 50 años – le conteste.

Su cara paso de ser una sonrisa a una cara llena de envidia.

\- ¡¿50?!, ¡no fastidies!, apenas puedo seguirte el ritmo y resulta que eres 29 años mas grande… demonios viejo enséñame a envejecer tan bien como lo hiciste tu – me comento.

Fue inevitable para mi no tener una sonrisa en mi rostro por su comentario el cual sin duda me había halagado, existía gente que decía que los hombres son como los buenos vinos, con el tiempo solo se ponen mas buenos y tengo el suficiente valor para decir que mi caso es algo parecido a eso.

Si, tal vez mi rostro no tenía ningún rastro de la inocencia juvenil que tuvo en antaño, pero las grandiosas facciones masculinas en el eran más que suficientes, incluso sin haberme rasurado la barba que tenía.

Mi cabello actualmente no era el mas vivo, brillante o sedoso, pero para mis 50 años aun no había una sola cana en ellos y tampoco parecían que se fuera a caer en unos años mas.

Y si hablábamos de mi físico pues…

Yo sin duda alguna tenía el físico que todo adolescente estúpido con fantasías quería tener, con músculos tallados, pulidos y mantenidos con años de disciplina y dedicación, una fuerza muy superior a cualquier chico normal, y tomando en cuenta el alto nivel de higiene que tenía me convertían en lo que miles de jóvenes deseaban ser cuando fueran mas grandes, uno de esos típicos maestros de algún anime Shounen.

Si llegara a ir a un prostíbulo, las putas aun me harían un buen descuento, sobre todo porque "eso" sigue igual de funcional como la primera vez que probé el pecado carnal, largo, grueso, resistente y duro, sin duda fácilmente podría dedicarme al porno ahora, tal vez derrocar el ya viejo reinado que alguna vez tuvieron Jordi y Johnny Sins, tener encuentros con la mejor actriz porno de la generación y… ok, creo que ya divagué mucho.

Después de eso los dos continuamos con la rutina de ejercicio hasta que finalmente acabe y regrese a mi casa, ahí una vez me di una buena ducha y desayuno, llego.

La hora de decidir…

¿Qué tipo de trabajo buscaría ahora?

En estados unidos, durante mas de 30 años trabaje en miles de empleos, aunque la mayoría estaban relacionados a las balas y armas de fuego.

Tengo un muy buen expediente militar, y gracias a muchos de los aliados que conseguí durante mi vida, justo ahora estaba afiliado a varias compañías bastante ricas y por ende yo igualmente ya poseía una buena fortuna, lo suficientemente grande como para no necesitar trabajar mas.

Pero no tenia la intensión de aplastarme en un sofá y despedirme de la vida laboral, sobre todo porque era lo único que sabia hacer, trabajar.

Aunque ahora mismo, a mi mente no llegaba un buen trabajo, uno que pudiera hacer hasta mi jubilación.

"_bueno, puedo decidirlo después" _pensé tranquilamente mientras tomaba mi celular y comenzaba a ver cosas por internet.

Vaya, hoy es 10 de abril, el día perfecto para irme a la mierda, ¡genial!

.

.

.

_(POV) Narrador_

En una de las tantas calles de la ciudad Tenguu, un hombre algo ya grande de edad se encontraba andando, mientras admiraba el bonito paisaje, a la hora actual el sol ya estaba en el cielo brindando luz y calor en su máxima expresión, sin embargo el hombre no se veía nada afectado por eso.

\- supongo que lo primero que puedo hacer es comprarme un automóvil, no quiero tener que caminar todo el tiempo – fue el comentario dado por el hombre hacía si mismo.

Su cabello azul se mecía levemente por el delicado toque del viento, todas las calles se veían algo brillantes, pero con una obvia ausencia de la actual generación de estudiantes en las calles, sin duda alguna todos esos jóvenes deberían estar en alguna escuela preparándose para en un futuro ser la imagen del país o el mundo.

Esto causo que una sonrisa algo nostálgica apareciera en el rostro del peli azul.

"_los niños van creciendo y yo me estoy volviendo cada vez mas viejo" _pensó el hombre, hace unos años atrás, jamás hubiera pensado en lo que ahora había en su corazón.

Pero ahora, llegando al atardecer de su vida, una vida para nada fácil pero muy bien recompensada, llena de situaciones que jamás olvidaría ya fuera por lo buenas o malas que fueron, esos días de oro… se habían acabado.

Y ahora se encontraba en la recta final de su camino, esperando…

Una gran parte de la melancolía que lo invadía era sin duda alguna, su soledad.

El en toda su vida había trabajado, teniendo conocidos mas no amigos y los pocos amigos que llego a tener ya estaban metros bajo tierra o llevaba años sin saber algo de ellos.

Y claro… el amor, durante su vida tuvo varias aventuras, pero nunca ocurrió algo mas allá de eso y ahora mismo pues… ya no estaba en la edad para eso.

Actualmente era un producto tristemente caducado para el mercado, las probabilidades de conseguir el amor ahora eran casi nulas y sinceramente desde hace ya 10 años había perdido la esperanza de encontrar alguna mujer que sentara cabeza con el hasta el ultimo de sus días, y menos ahora que se encontraba en un lugar que tal vez fue su país de origen, pero ahora no era mas que un país lejano en donde esperaba poder morir en paz.

Soltó un suspiro.

\- mierda, quiero una cerveza – se dijo a si mismo.

Con la mirada busco una tienda en la que pudiera comprar su aclamada bebida.

Y cuando la encontró, entro en ella, tomo una caja completa y se acercó al mostrador, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a pagar.

El sonido de una alarma se escucho fuertemente por toda la ciudad.

La alarma de un terremoto espacial.

Apenas se empezó a escuchar la alarma, el cajero de la tienda y cada una de las personas dentro, se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida, sin mirar al único comprador que los observo irse mientras pensaba.

" _oh… vamos, por favor…" _una vez se dio cuenta de que el cajero no volvería hasta que acabara el terremoto espacial, decidió dejar en el mostrador el dinero de la caja de cerveza con la cual él había salido.

"_bien, veamos, no conozco la ciudad, asique no se en donde quedan los refugios" _pensó mientras destapaba una de las botellas y le daba un trago.

A un paso poco apresurado comenzó a avanzar, siguiendo a un grupo de personas que indudablemente de dirigían a un refugio, el hombre los seguía un poco desde lejos.

Durante unos breves minutos el grupo siguió su rápido recorrido hasta lo que era una especie de escaleras que parecía que iban a algún tren subterráneo, desgraciadamente las puertas estaban cerradas.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamo el líder de este pequeño grupo mientras golpeaba la pared del refugio.

\- ¿Cómo se cerró tan rápido?, ¡llegamos a buena hora! – exclamo otra persona.

Luego otro de los miembros del grupo se acercó rápidamente a una de las esquinas de la puerta, en donde sobre salían unos cables y al examinarlos durante unos breves segundos exclamo.

\- ¡no se cerró!, las puertas no tienen corriente, asique no pueden abrirse – explico con desesperación

\- ¿¡No hay algo que podamos hacer!? – exclamo una mujer con absoluto temor.

\- ¡Hay una!, a 10 cuadras de aquí hacia el norte está un pequeño edificio gris de solo 5 pisos, en la parte mas alta se encuentra un generador de electricidad que debe estar apagado, alguien tiene que regresarse y activarlo para que la puerta se abra y podamos pasar – exclamo el mismo tipo.

\- ¡Hazlo por favor! – exclamo una mujer.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo, es muy poco probable que el que se quede fuera sobreviva! – exclamo el sujeto con temor.

Y claramente con ese comentario el temor de cada uno de ellos aumento.

El hombre peli azul los observo a todos, eran 6 jóvenes de menos de 25 años y una mujer de 30 con un niño, cada uno aun tenía unos cuantos respiros mas que dar, asique decidió finalmente acercarse al sujeto que había explicado la situación.

\- yo lo hare, anteriormente fui un agente del gobierno, ¿estas seguro que con solo activar el generador se abrirá? – pregunto el peli azul.

El sujeto lo miro con sorpresa durante un breve instante, antes de asentir.

\- si, yo he trabajado con esos generadores antes los conozco – respondió el sujeto.

El peli azul asintió y se dio la vuelta, dejando en el suelo sus cervezas, pero antes de emprender su recorrido una mujer pregunto.

\- ¿C-Cual e-es s-su nombre, s-señor? –

\- Shidou, Itsuka Shidou – contesto el peli azul antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad sorprendiendo a los espectadores por verlo avanzar tan rápido.

Por su parte Shidou solamente frunció su ceño antes la situación precaria de civiles que podrían llegar a morir o peor aun, verse envueltos en una situación precaria en el hipotético caso de que llegaran a descubrir la razón de esos dichosos terremotos espaciales, los llamados Espíritus.

Seres muy superiores a los "magos" los cuales podían acabar con ejércitos completos de hombres sin tanto problema, la existencia de estos seres era un secreto de alto nivel, toda información respecto a ellos era encubierta por varias organizaciones de nivel mundial, AST, DEM, Ratatosk eran unos buenos ejemplos, sobre todo porque ellos controlaban Japón en ese sentido.

El propio Shidou en sus 50 años solo había llegado a ver a 1, especialmente porque el tratar con estos seres era trabajo de otra rama militar diferente a la suya, la antes mencionada AST.

Sin embargo, el conocer esta importante información rápidamente te podía volver un objetivo de alguna organización y del propio gobierno en general.

Así de difícil era este tema, aunque en estos momentos a Shidou poco le importaba ver a uno, actualmente su meta era únicamente salvar a esos civiles de morir aquí, o en fuego cruzado.

Asique sin disminuir en ningún momento su carrera finalmente llego al dichoso edificio, rápidamente se acerco a la puerta, pero esta estaba bloqueada totalmente por una puerta metálica, Shidou escupió al suelo.

El edificio era totalmente liso y las ventanas del mismo no estaban a su altura, cosa que volvía imposible su escalada, sin embargo, al lado de el edificio había una casa de 3 pisos desde la cual estaba seguro de poder llegar a la ventana del edificio.

La casa tenía una barda pequeña de 1 metro de alto, la cual estaba 30 cm de distancia de la casa, la cual tenía bastantes decoraciones que servían como apoyo.

Shidou no lo pensó y comenzó a correr hacia la barda con todas sus fuerzas, cuando estaba a una distancia prudente dio un salto lo suficientemente grande como para llegar a la barda, pero usando su impulso lo único que hizo fue apoyar su pie derecho para nuevamente saltar, solo que esta vez hacia la casa, y todo esto sin perder un poco de su velocidad.

Con su segundo salto llego aun mas alto, siendo capaz de alcanzar una gran saliente de la casa con sus manos y de ahí comenzar a escalar rápidamente hasta llegar al techo de la casa.

Una vez estaba arriba miro hacia el cielo.

Y al ver ya una pequeña mancha negra con morado que iba aumentando de tamaño a los segundos susurro.

\- aun tengo un poco de tiempo –

Después Shidou dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana del edificio de al lado.

Tomo distancia y se preparó.

Inhalo y exhalo aire, para después proceder a comenzar a correr y cuando estaba a un solo paso de caer, volvió a saltar.

Mientras lo hacía coloco sus brazos en X para cubrirse la cabeza de los vidrios rotos de la ventana ahora rota, Shidou dio una leve vuelta en el suelo antes de proceder a levantarse y correr hacia las escaleras, subiendo los 3 pisos restantes con suma facilidad y ahora tirando la puerta de madera de la azotea, finalmente llego al generador y también notando como el pequeño punto negro ahora era una enorme esfera que estaba a punto de colisionar muy cerca de el.

Shidou rápidamente busco la palanca o botón que lo activaba, el cual al encontrarlo logro encender el generador.

"_bien, ahora solo queda salir vivo de aquí" _pensó.

Pero, para su mala suerte la esfera finalmente toco tierra, creando una enorme onda expansiva que para su desgracia lo hizo casi salir volando de no ser porque se logró sujetar del propio generador.

El terremoto espacial comenzó a destruir todo el terreno, hasta que exploto, destruyendo el edificio en el que se encontraba Shidou.

\- ¡MIERDA! – exclamo al caer hacia el suelo con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡ARGHHH!, ¡CARAJO! – exclamo Shidou cuando su espalda choco fuertemente con el duro concreto del suelo, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían y sus huesos casi ardían como fuego.

Soltando una gran variedad de insultos al aire comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sintiendo un tremendo dolor en su columna.

\- mierda, esto no solo dolerá mañana – susurro para si mismo mientras finalmente se levantaba.

Pero al hacerlo, su instinto le grito fuertemente a que se agachara y el como un hombre ya experimentado en combate, le hizo caso y se arrodillo, solo para notar como una línea de luz blanca pasaba arriba de el a una enorme velocidad, y un estruendo se escuchó detrás de el.

Shidou no cometió el error de mirar hacia atrás, en su lugar observo cuidadosamente enfrente de el, de donde había venido el ataque.

***CLAP* **el sonido de la tierra siendo pisada fuertemente causo un tremendo estruendo que alerto a Shidou, haciendo que sin dudarlo avanzara hacia enfrente en una vuelta de comando.

Y al segundo siguiente de moverse, fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de algo pesado cayendo justo detrás de el, igual que antes Shidou no miro hacia atrás y nuevamente dio una voltereta hacia enfrente y otra vez una línea blanca corto lo que estaba enfrente de el.

Shidou en todo momento se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras aguantaba el dolor en su espalda.

"_Puta madre, no tengo ningún arma conmigo" _pensó Shidou mientras comenzaba a correr hacia adelante, mientras escuchaba unos pasos sumamente pesados avanzar lentamente atrás de el.

\- no huyas, necesito matarte rápidamente – comento una voz sin duda alguna joven y femenina atrás de el.

Shidou sin embargo aun no volteo, es más aumento su velocidad.

***SWIMM* **el extraño sonido de algo moviéndose alerto a Shidou quien forzó a sus piernas a avanzar aun mas rápido.

Mirando una montaña de escombros justo delante de el, vio su oportunidad, usando su velocidad actual salto hacia ese pilar de escombros, colocando su pie en el, pero en lugar de saltar hacia adelante y seguir huyendo, el salto hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas mientras realizaba una voltereta, la cual esquivo no solamente el ataque blanco del espíritu, sino que igualmente paso por encima del espíritu quien había lanzado una estocada hacia el con una enorme espada muy llamativa.

Shidou no fue capaz de observar el rostro de su atacante, pero si fue capaz de ver un cabello morado oscuro que brillaba y se mecía junto a su ataque, aparte de ver la extraña combinación entre un vestido y una armadura medieval con diversos toques de morados.

Shidou cayo de rodillas al suelo y esta vez encaro a su atacante, la cual se dio la vuelta y lo miro amenazante y al observar el rostro de su atacante, Shidou inmediatamente pensó.

"_¿una niña?" _Shidou finalmente dejo de moverse cuando una espada bastante grande lo apunto, dicha espada era empuñada por la bella niña.

Esta niña tenía una edad alrededor 16 años, sin duda la edad de una alumna de preparatoria, sus facciones finas, dignas y sin duda alguna perfectas, una belleza mas allá de lo posible.

Pero a Itsuka Shidou eso no le importaba, el ya no era un adolescente virgen que sería cautivado por una belleza, no.

Lo que llamaba la atención de Shidou era su rostro, o más específicamente sus ojos.

Un par de ojos que emitían un brillo misterioso, semejantes a cristales que reflejaban un poderoso color violeta, junto con un centro brillante, sin embargo, esos ojos en lugar de transmitir una absurda belleza, a Shidou le transmitían tristeza, resignación y una completa depresión.

Shidou observo esos ojos en silencio, esa mirada, vacía, igual a un animal obligado a matar, a pelear, los mismos ojos que el alguna vez tuvo.

Shidou miro directamente los ojos de la chica, sin ningún tipo de emoción en ellos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica? – pregunto Shidou con una voz amable.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con una ligera sorpresa, antes de convertirse en una mirada triste.

\- … no tengo tal cosa – fue su respuesta, Shidou siguió observando directamente los ojos de la chica.

"_¿sin nombre?... ya veo" _pensó Shidou en silencio.

La bella chica, con una gran melancolía alzo su arma hacia arriba, con la clara intención de atacarlo, cosa que Shidou también noto.

\- ¿Por qué motivo me atacas? – pregunto el con una voz calmada.

\- para matarte rápidamente – ella respondió con una mirada confundida.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shidou, quien seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica, en el cual se reflejaba una profunda depresión.

\- ¿Por qué…? ¿no es obvio? – con un rostro ahora cansado, ella continúo hablando.

\- eso es lo que ibas a intentar tu después de todo… ¿no viniste a matarme también? – ella pregunto.

\- yo no he venido a hacer eso –

"_mi trabajo jamás fue ese…" _pensó Shidou en su interior.

La expresión en el rostro de la chica se lleno de sorpresa, seguida de una rápida sospecha y con una mirada confundida hablo.

\- ¿no has venido a matarme? –

\- si, si ese fuera mi trabajo entonces hubiera venido con armas, y como podrás ver no tengo ninguna conmigo, ¿Cómo puedo pretender pelear contigo así? – respondió Shidou mientras alzaba los brazos, en clara demostración de sus palabras.

La mirada de la chica rápidamente se lleno aún mas de confusión y desconfianza.

\- no puedo creer en ti, podrías estarme engañando para que ese grupo humanos me ataque – ella comento con una mirada seria.

\- ¿te refieres a la AST?, yo no trabajo para ellos – respondió Shidou.

\- ¿AST?, ¿Entonces los conoces? – ella exclamo con algo de enojo mientras se preparaba nuevamente para atacarlo.

\- si lo hago, pero yo no hago equipo con ellos, de hecho soy algo muy cercano a ser su enemigo – comento Shidou.

Esa respuesta causo que la chica lo mirara perpleja.

\- ¿tu?, ¿un humano enemigo de otros humanos?, ¡¿eso no es posible?! –

\- claro que lo es, sobre todo cuando un estúpido grupo de nosotros se descarrila de su objetivo original y se deja corromper por otras cosas, humanos que solo quieren cumplir sus deseos egoístas sin pensar en el daño que le harán a otros seres vivos, la AST y muchas otras organizaciones que antes se encargaban de proteger a los demás ahora no son ni la sombra de lo que eran, eso es la AST para mí – comento Shidou.

\- e-entonces si no viniste a matarme… ¿Por qué estas aquí? – ella pregunto ahora.

\- La AST es una especie de ejercito militar que pelea contigo, por ende tienen equipo para acerté frente, y una pelea así podría llegar a matar a miles de personas, mi trabajo actual es evitar que eso ocurra, estaba ayudando a unos jóvenes a poder refugiarse antes de que llegaras tu y la AST – Shidou le respondió sin dudar.

La chica nuevamente abandono su postura de batalla y en cambio llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla mientras murmuraba.

\- humanos que pelean entre sí, ¿ejércitos?, ¿AST?... no entiendo que dice este humano –

Shidou por su parte simplemente se sentó en el suelo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"_mi espalda sigue ardiendo" _pensó Shidou al aun sentir un enorme dolor por el golpe.

Sin embargo el no despego la vista de la joven guerrera frente a el.

"_en cualquier momento podría volver a atacarme" _

Justo cuando Shidou pensó que finalmente podría relajarse, nuevamente su instinto lo obligo a levantarse debido a que esa enorme espada casi lo cortaba en 2.

\- … Yo… no quiero escuchar tus bromas… - fue la voz deprimente que llego a los oídos de Shidou.

Shidou nuevamente miro a los ojos de la chica, mirando como había una expresión sumamente melancólica en su rostro.

Shidou dejo de moverse, el aun podía sentir dolor en su espalda, pero eso no era importante, podía sentir a su instinto gritarle que comenzara a moverse, pero tampoco fue importante, lo único importante para el eran esos ojos.

Esa mirada que el tanto odiaba, esa mirada que expresaba el pensamiento de que nadie la amaba en este mundo, esa mirada de una persona triste, sola.

Esa mirada que hace ya muchos años el igualmente había tenido.

"_no puedo abandonar a esta chica" _fue el pensamiento que ahora estaba en la mente de Shidou.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí realmente? – ella pregunto.

\- vine aquí para hablar contigo – el respondió sin dudar, las cejas de el rostro de la chica se alzaron mostrando confusión.

\- … ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- lo que dije, estoy aquí para hablar contigo. No me importa cual sea el tema o si me ignoras, no me importa, pero espero que al menos escuches esto –

\- yo, jamás voy a negar tu existencia – concluyo el adulto con una mirada seria.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas unos momentos antes de que ella se diera la vuelta.

\- ¿de verdad no vas a negar mi existencia? – ella pregunto de manera timida.

\- no lo hare – el respondió.

\- ¿en serio, en serio? –

\- en serio –

\- ¿en serio, en serio, en serio? –

\- si, en serio – respondió únicamente Shidou.

La chica de pronto comenzó a jugar levemente con su cabello, antes de soltar su espada y cruzar sus brazos y…

\- ¡Hmpf! –

"_¿eso fue un puchero como en los animes?, demonios ¿Por qué no caíste cuando era mas joven para poder disfrutarlo chica?" _se pregunto Shidou en su cabeza.

\- ¿a quien estas tratando de engañar con esas palabras idiota, idiota? –

"_¿Por qué repetir idiota 2 veces chica?" _

\- …pero sabes… - una expresión algo complicada apareció en el rostro de la chica.

\- no se que tipo de motivos tienes, pero tu eres el primer humano con el que puedo tener una conversación adecuada… tal vez para obtener alguna información de este mundo, tú podrías ser de utilidad – ella explico antes de hacer otro puchero.

"_no seria mala idea tomarle una foto a esa expresión para luego subirla a internet en Instagram o Twitter" _pensó Shidou en silencio.

\- no me importaría que este aquí si solo se trata de hablar contigo. Pero solo es para obtener información. Mn, si solo eso ya que es muy importante. La información es super importante – ella asintió con satisfacción ante sus propias palabras.

\- en eso tienes razón – Shidou le comento llamando la atención de la chica.

\- muchos seres humanos creen que el conocimiento es poder y el poder ayuda a destruir a tus enemigos, yo sinceramente creo en ello, pero bajo mi perspectiva el conocimiento es mas que simple poder, es muy sabia tu decisión chica – Shidou alabo la decisión tomada por ella.

Ella en cambio lo miro detenidamente.

\- no entendí muy bien lo que dijiste al principio, pero aun así me alegra que seas capar de entender bien tu posición aquí – ella comento con una suave expresión.

Durante unos minutos mas ella continuo distraída hasta que finalmente volvió a prestar su atención a el.

\- ¿entonces no viniste a matarme? –

\- como dije antes, ese no es mi trabajo y no tengo los recursos o fuerza para hacerlo –

\- supongo que tienes razón… no te matare, pero si haces algo sospechoso cambiare de opinión –

\- supongo que eso algo común, descuida lo entiendo –

Y así durante unos breves instantes los 2 se quedaron en un absoluto silencio.

Pero en ese momento una lluvia de balas comenzó a caer desde arriba, en dirección a la chica.

"_AST, sin duda alguna ya se había tardado" _fue el pensamiento de Shidou.

La lluvia de balas siguió su camino hacia la espíritu, pero finalmente tuvieron que chocar fervientemente contra un muro de energía morada semi transparente, el cual claramente fue creado por la espíritu.

\- ellos otra vez… - ella susurro.

\- deberías irte de aquí, voy a tener que pelear con ellos – le dijo la chica a Shidou.

Sin embargo, Shidou sonrió y hablo.

\- no, descuida yo me desharé de ellos para que veas que no voy a negarte chica, solo espera unos minutos – comento Shidou mientras de su bolsillo saca un celular de color negro.

La chica lo miro con algo de sorpresa por sus palabras y observo como después de picarle un poco a ese extraño aparato, lo llevo hacia su oreja y le comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿hola?, ¿primer ministro?, si le llamo porque… - los ojos cafés de Shidou nuevamente se conectaron con los ojos brillantes de la chica.

\- tengo una petición que hacerle –

.

.

.

\- ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! – fue el enorme grito dado por una chica de unos 14 años que tenia su cabello de un color rojo muy claro y ojos de igual color, ella tría puesta una camisa de botones blanca, cubierta por un saco rojo y una falda de igual color.

La persona que antes había informado volvió a hablar.

\- nuestro líder, Elliot Woodman-san dijo que el ministro de defensa nos prohibió realizar alguna acción relacionada con el Espíritu Princess, dijo que ya fue enviado un agente especial para encargarse de el Espíritu – comento el sujeto, el cual era un hombre rubio que tenía puesto un traje blanco con toques azules.

\- pero… ¿y la AST?, ¡¿DEM?! – pregunto la niña

\- también fueron advertidos, el escuadrón de la AST se le ha ordenado retirarse y dejar al agente solo – fue la respuesta de el.

\- si fue una orden del ministro, no hay nada que podamos hacer, Kotori – hablo una mujer, esta tenía el cabello gris, y ojos azules, ella tría puesta una bata de doctor y en uno de sus bolsillos había un pequeño peluche.

La chica ahora llamada Kotori apretó un poco sus dientes mientras murmuraba.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? –

.

.

.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – grito una mujer llamando la atención de su escuadrón.

Estas se encontraban volando con ayuda de unos trajes especiales (todos sabemos cuales son asique no los voy a describir) mientras atacaban al espíritu conocido como Princess.

\- ¿ocurre algo general? – pregunto una chica peli blanca, oji azul con rostro inexpresivo.

\- si sargento Origami… tenemos que retirarnos – comento ella con pesar.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- el primer ministro de defensa dio la orden de retirada, al parecer el espíritu Princess está siendo controlado por un agente en tierra y dice que nosotros estorbamos en esto – fue lo que explico ella con un rostro confundido.

\- ¿elemento en tierra?, ¿Ratatosk? –

\- no, no me dieron detalles, pero esta orden de retirada le fue dada igualmente a Ratatosk, asique el agente viene directamente de la mano del ministro – comento ella con mucho pesar.

El sargento Origami puso una mirada algo molesta, pero las ordenes eran ordenes y finalmente tuvo que asentir y informar a las demás miembros del escuadrón.

\- retirada, tenemos ordenes – comento ella.

Y en cuestión de segundos el ataque había cesado, y estaban dispuestas a irse, pero Origami miro durante unos segundos el lugar donde se encontraba Princess.

Sin embargo no pudo ver nada por todo el polvo que se había levantado y tuvo que irse junto a las demás.

.

.

.

Los ojos de la chica Espíritu se abrieron con mucha sorpresa al ver como ese grupo molesto de humanos dejaban de atacarla y comenzaban a retirarse, después ella volteo a ver al humano que era responsable de esta acción.

El extraño humano le estaba sonriendo con una expresión tranquila mientras hablaba.

\- te lo dije, no voy a negar tu existencia chica –

Ella lo miro antes de sonreír levemente.

\- eres mas útil de lo que pensé… eh?... ¿humano? – ella comento con algo de confusión

\- gracias por el halago, y mi nombre es Itsuka Shidou – se presentó Shidou.

Ella murmuro levemente su nombre antes de hablar.

\- supongo que para poder conversar correctamente necesitare un nombre… ¿eh? – ella miro el suelo con algo de confusión, antes de nuevamente mirarlo y hablar.

\- ¿Cómo quieres llamarme Shidou? –

"_carajo… no lo sé, ¿Cabo?, ¿Ricko?, ¿Saber?, ¿Tome?, no ese si está muy culero… veamos hoy es diez de abril… asique…" _pensó Shidou en silencio.

\- Tohka – comento.

\- si, tu nombre será Tohka – comento Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tohka?, Tohka… ¡me gusta ese nombre! – ella exclamo con alegría.

\- ¿Cómo se escribe mi nombre Shidou? – ella pregunto.

\- mmm… mira –

Shidou tomo un pequeño escombro del suelo y camino hacia un pedazo de concreto en el cual comento a tallar el nombre.

十 香

\- así se escribe tu nombre Tohka – comento Shidou al terminar de tallar su nombre, la chica ahora conocida como Tohka repitió la escritura en la pared con la diferencia de que ella usaba sus propios dedos y energía para tallarlo en la piedra.

\- Tohka… ¿oye Shidou? – ella lo llamo.

\- ¿ocurre algo Tohka? – respondió Shidou con una sonrisa.

Ella en respuesta también sonrío.

Y así estuvieron unos minutos mas hasta que Shidou miro a su alrededor y comento.

\- ya estoy cansado de solo estar aquí Tohka, ven sígueme vamos a caminar un poco – fue lo que dijo Shidou mientras la miraba.

\- ¿mn?, bien… - ella comento con algo de duda.

\- descuida, si no destruyes nada más esos tipos no volverán – comento Shidou con una sonrisa, a lo que Tohka ya más tranquila accedió a caminar junto a él.

Y así ambos emprendieron una caminata hasta donde debería estar el refugio el cual Shidou ayudo a abrir.

Y mientras caminaba Tohka le hacía preguntas a Shidou, las cuales él le respondía.

\- ¿¡QUE!?, ¡esos son mas de cien humanos! – ella exclamo con tremenda sorpresa.

\- pues en verdad en este mundo existimos miles de nosotros Tohka, repartidos por todo el mundo – explico Shidou.

\- ya veo – Tohka medito esas palabras mientras murmuraba cosas para sí misma, pero después de un momento ella nuevamente lo observo.

\- por cierto, Shidou, tengo una duda… desde que te vi… me doy cuenta de que eres diferente a los otros humanos que me han atacado, te ves más… no sé cómo describirlo… - ella comento con algo de confusión mientras miraba Shidou, específicamente a su rostro, o mejor dicho a las notables arrugas de su rostro, un rostro …

\- se dice viejo, Tohka – contesto Shidou mientras la miraba.

\- ¿eh? –

\- soy el humano mas viejo con el que has hablado – explico Shidou.

\- ¿viejo?, no entiendo eso Shidou – comento Tohka.

\- nosotros los humanos creamos un sistema para medir el tiempo que transcurre, segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, y para los seres humanos tengo 50 años, una edad que ya es considerada algo grande, por ejemplo, si un humano te mira, creerá que tienes unos 15 años, para ellos eres 35 años menor que yo – explico Shidou.

\- ¿y un año es mucho? – pregunto Tohka.

\- si, lo es… oh al menos para un ser humano si – respondió Shidou.

\- si otro humano nos viera ahora, o creería que soy tu padre o estarían llamando a la policía para arrestarme –

\- ¿arrestarte?, ¿Qué es eso?, todo es algo complicado… - Tohka murmuro con una expresión de confusión.

\- sin duda lo es Tohka – le contesto Shidou.

Así los 2 siguieron su camino hacia ese refugio, al cual finalmente llegaron, pero al hacerlo Shidou pensó.

"_se dice gracias malditos cerdos malagradecidos" _pensó Shidou al ver como su amada cerveza ya no estaba ahí.

\- ah… tendré que comprar otra – comento Shidou mientras seguía avanzando, Tohka por su parte observo un poco la extraña puerta antes de seguir a Shidou.

Estos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una tienda, en donde Shidou le dijo a Tohka.

\- toma todo lo que quieras Tohka, pienso que es bueno que sepas el sabor de algunas cosas y antes de que preguntes, todo lo que esta aquí es consumido por los humanos asique no esta envenenado o algo así – explico Shidou, a Tohka que asintió y empezó a buscar.

"_bueno, al menos confía en mi" _pensó Shidou.

Y así, en cuestión de minutos los 2 se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque cerca de la casa de Shidou.

Con el bebiendo una cerveza, mientras miraba a su acompañante espíritu devorar todo lo que se había traído consigo.

"_come como en los animes" _pensó Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Delicioso!, ¡esto es simplemente delicioso Shidou!, ¿los humanos prueban esto normalmente? – ella exclamo mientras devoraba un pan de udón que Shidou había encontrado de camino al parque, a un lado de la banca ya hacían cientos de envolturas de diversos productos con los que ella ya había arrasado.

\- si, nosotros los seres humanos durante toda nuestra historia hemos intentado cubrir todas nuestras necesidades y caprichos, uno de ellos es el sabor de la comida que consumimos – explico Shidou mientras miraba a Tohka.

\- entiendo… - ella comento mientras igualmente miraba a Shidou.

El silencio se mantuvo nuevamente durante un breve periodo de tiempo, hasta que Shidou nuevamente se levantó mientras decía.

\- vamos Tohka, te enseñare mas cosas y mas comidas deliciosas como esas – le dijo mientras sonreía.

Tohka por su parte también sonrío mientras se levantaba con muchos ánimos.

\- ¡claro Shidou! – ella comento mientras tomaba la mano de Shidou y comenzaba a jalarlo hacia una dirección.

Shidou no fue capaz de evitar soltar un suspiro triste al sentir esa cálida mano tomando fuertemente la suya, una sensación tan bonita, pero a la vez tan triste.

"_si fuera mas joven… no… si yo siguiera siendo joven… podría darme el gusto de sentir esta conexión… pero mi tiempo ya a pasado, hace mucho que se me fue mi ultimo tren con destino al amor" _pensó Shidou con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"_antes no fui capaz de darme cuenta, estaba tan obsesionado con cumplir mi trabajo que deje escapar todas mis oportunidades y ahora que la veo a ella y observo el como disfruta estos momentos de su vida… me hace sentir algo de envidia… pero al mismo tiempo me alegra poder ayudarla a sentir algo mas que el desprecio de este mundo de mierda" _

\- más que un espíritu siento que eres como un ángel, Tohka – comento Shidou mientras seguían caminando, ella se detuvo al escucharlo.

"_aunque tampoco puedo asegurar que no sea algo así… tal vez en verdad ella sea el ángel que estará en mi ultimo suspiro… que podría ser hoy… mañana… no importa, si en verdad lo es, entonces no me arrepiento de pasar tiempo con este infantil ángel, tal vez mis últimos días al lado de un ángel me haga sentirme viejo, pero a la vez como un niño en solo segundos…" _pensó Shidou con una sonrisa.

\- ¿perdón Shidou?, ¿dijiste algo? – ella pregunto.

\- no es nada Tohka, sigamos nuestro camino – comento Shidou mientras le sonreía.

\- ¡Claro! – ella exclamo con alegría.

Y así ambos siguieron caminando con ella probando, el enseñando y los 2 disfrutando.

El joven amanecer de un corazón delicado y frágil brillaba con la intensidad de miles de soles, mientras el viejo atardecer de un corazón apagado se volvía a encender con la única misión de mostrarle al joven amanecer que las tormentas y las lluvias no eran eternas y que igual que las lluvias lo cubrían, el arcoíris lo volvía aún más hermoso.

Al final del día, los 2 nuevamente miraban la ciudad desde un mirador en uno de los extremos de la ciudad.

El atardecer alumbraba y daba una atmosfera tranquila y extrañamente romántica a las 2 personas.

\- para estas horas, los humanos ya deberían estar saliendo de los refugios y volviendo a su vida diaria – comento Shidou.

Después el se volteo a mirar a Tohka y nuevamente hablo.

\- y como prometí, la AST no regreso en ningún momento Tohka – él le dijo.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa mientras le decía.

\- tienes razón Shidou, hoy me divertí mucho – ella comento con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sin embargo, su mirada se apagó.

\- pero ahora creo que entiendo a esos humanos aunque sea un poco, yo… destruyo todo a mi paso… hasta tal punto que muchos otros humanos tienen que esconderse de mí, destruyo todas esas maravillosas cosas que tango esfuerzo les cuesta crear… yo no debería volver a este mundo, nunca más – ella exclamo con una mirada triste.

Shidou espero a que ella terminara de hablar para ahora el hacerlo.

\- tienes razón en varios puntos ahí, no te lo voy a negar… pero irte tampoco es la solución Tohka, porque si te vas entonces serás tu quien va a sufrir y no es la respuesta correcta, el sufrir de esa manera no es correcto Tohka – cometo Shidou.

\- ¡pero cada vez que vuelvo a este mundo lo destruyo!… -

\- entonces no te vayas de este mundo, quédate en el y así dejaras de destruirlo – comento Shidou.

\- pero no tengo donde quedarme… -

\- yo vivo totalmente solo y mi casa es muy grande, puedes vivir ahí –

\- p-pero… necesitare algo que comer –

\- yo te daré comida justo como lo hice antes –

\- pero no conozco nada de este mundo –

\- igual que antes te enseñare todo lo que haga falta –

\- ¡lo harías!, ¿harías todo eso por mí? –

\- si Tohka, te lo dije antes yo no voy a negar tu existencia – comento Shidou mientras la miraba a los ojos, de los cuales empezaban a salir algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿h-hablas en serio? –

\- lo hago –

\- ¿en serio, en serio? –

\- en serio, en serio –

"_deja vú"_

\- ¿en serio, en serio, en serio? –

\- lo digo totalmente en serio Tohka, todo eso déjamelo a mí, ya demostré que puedo quitarte a la AST de encima, asique confía en mi –

\- y-yo… ¡confío en ti Shidou!, ¡Yo quiero vivir en este mundo!, ¡yo quiero aceptar este mundo! – ella exclamo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Shidou asintió mientras nuevamente sacaba su teléfono celular.

\- ¿hola? ¿primer ministro?, soy yo otra vez, si descuide… -Shidou sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y una cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho, igualmente podía sentir las lagrimas de Tohka tocar su pecho.

\- si es con Shidou… entonces siento que… podre… estar bien en este mundo… - Tohka susurro mientras se aferraba con mayor fuerza a Shidou.

\- solo le quería decir que todo esta bien y que el espíritu se encuentra calmado y abrazándome fuertemente como a un oso de peluche asique… como se imaginara ya no representa una amenaza para nadie –

\- claro ministro yo mismo me hare responsable de ella, estará bajo mi cuidado y supervisión –

\- ¿Ratatosk?, si usted lo desea hablare con ellos después pero ahora solo la llevare a un lugar cómodo eso es todo, adiós – Shidou finalmente finalizo su llamada.

\- Shidou – la guerrera susurro su nombre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tohka? –

\- ¿podríamos volver a salir así en algún momento? –

\- claro, si es lo que deseas Tohka – el respondió con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella levanto su rostro y le dio una muy alegre sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias! – ella aumento la fuerza de su abrazo.

"_espero me suelte rápidamente… siento que mi espalda se va a romper si me sigue abrazando, mierda"_

***CRACK***

\- carajo… – soltó un gemido de dolor.

**FIN**

**Si les gusto comente y apoyen para actualizar más rápido, espero y lo hayan disfrutado y por obvias razones ya saben que será Harem, descuiden.**

**Y si preguntan… mas avanzada la historia hare diversas cosas para que Shidou se vuelva algo más joven, asique nadie llame a la ONU, por favor.**

**Eso es todo, adiós. **


	2. Capitulo 2: Caminos Separados

_(POV) Narrador_

Con la luz del sol apareciendo y indicando el inicio del día, los madrugadores finalmente estaban concluyendo sus actividades, los que trabajaban de madrugada ya se encontraban desayunando, los oficinistas ya bebían café tranquilamente en su oficina y los corredores finalmente estaban llegando a su casa después de su rutina diaria.

Este era el caso de un adulto peli azul que recién estaba saliendo de su ducha después de su rutina de ejercicio diaria, el adulto se estaba secando su cabello con una toalla mientras avanzaba hasta su cocina.

En donde procedió a encender la estufa y obviamente cocinar, lo que sin duda alguna eran Hot Cakes.

Mientras en el piso de arriba, en la habitación que estaba al lado de las escaleras, una bella chica vestida con un piyama color violeta dormía plácidamente desparramada por toda la cama, su estomago se levantaba levemente debido a sus leves ronquidos y un poco de saliva caía de sus labios hasta una extraña almohada con forma de Pan de Udón.

Su cuarto constaba de un amplio espacio con paredes pintadas de un color violeta brillante, la cama donde dormía, una mesita de noche al lado de la misma, un ropero, un estante y 2 muebles mas en donde igualmente se podían guardar cosas. Un punto resaltante era que en la mesita de dormir en este momento se encontraban varios libros y cuadernos sobre el mismo.

La chica actualmente dormía plácidamente en su cama, eso fue así hasta que un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina llego hasta su habitación, en donde su nariz se dio el absoluto deleite de sentir ese placido olor, que provoco que su estómago inconscientemente rugiera con ferocidad y claramente ella se despertara.

La chica abrió sus ojos levemente, antes de sentarse en su cama y comenzar a estirarse, mientras seguía olfateando ese agradable aroma.

\- ¡Tohka, despiértate ya! – se escucho el grito desde el piso de abajo.

\- ¡Voy! – ella respondió mientras se levantaba rápidamente y tomaba la perilla de la puerta, sin embargo, al sujetarla con algo de fuerza, esta se hizo pedazos.

Tohka miro este mientras susurraba.

\- ¡eh!, ¿eh?, ¡¿EH?!, ¡pero si no use nada de fuerza! – ella exclamo.

\- volviste a romper la perilla de tu cuarto, ¿verdad? – comento una voz del otro lado de la puerta, antes de que Tohka abriera la puerta y mirara a la persona.

Cabello azul, ojos cafés, alto, y algo viejo, el otro inquilino de la casa y dueño de la misma, Itsuka Shidou.

Tohka miro el suelo fijamente mientras hablaba.

\- lo siento… - su voz fue igual a un susurro.

En cambio, Shidou solo puso una sonrisa tranquila mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Tohka y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

\- descuida, no estoy enojado por algo así, ven, bajemos a comer ¿sí? – él le comento.

Tohka inmediatamente levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, antes de sonreír y responder.

\- ¡Si! –

Y así ambos bajaron al primer piso, para proceder a dirigirse al comedor.

En este comedor, había 2 platos, en 1 de ellos habían 4 hot cakes con una curiosa apariencia (Hot Cakes saludables)

Mientras en el otro plato, había una torre de los mismos, con miel cayendo desde arriba.

Ambos platos tenían unos cubiertos a sus lados y un vaso con liquido dentro.

El vaso que estaba al lado de los 4 hot cakes tenía un liquido verde de textura extraña (licuado de frutas) mientras el otro era un baso el doble de grande con un liquido color café con espuma en la parte de arriba.

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, con Tohka frente a la torre de Hot Cakes y Shidou con los 4.

Y así ambos procedieron a comenzar a desayunar.

\- ¡esta delicioso Shidou! – cometo alegremente Tohka antes de continuar comiendo.

\- gracias, pero no es tan difícil, después te enseñare – le comento Shidou.

\- ¡claro! – ella respondió.

Y mientras los 2 continuaban comiendo Shidou decidió encender el televisor de la Tv de plasma de 70 pulgadas en donde se comenzaron a transmitir las noticias.

**[Y siguiendo con el noticiero de hoy, bla, bla, bla, bla] **

\- tanta tontería, solo para decir que los alumnos quieren tener 10 minutos mas de receso en su escuela, sin duda el hambre es un tema bastante cabrón, deberían dedicar mas tiempo a poder predecir correctamente el clima, estos últimos días han estado simplemente locos, ¿abra algún cabrón por ahí jugando Jumanji o algo? (Yoshino ahí te hablan XD) – comento Shidou antes de beber un poco de su licuado.

\- ¿mn?, ¿cabrón? – comento Tohka de manera inocente, en cambio la mirada de Shidou se volvió algo seria al escuchar esa palabra en la boca de Tohka.

\- Tohka, te dije antes que esas son malas palabras y que eso no debes decirlo tú, aunque yo las diga, se ve mal en una chica de tu edad, esto no es México –

\- ¿pero no es el autor de esta historia de ese…?... ¿eh?, ¿Cómo se decía?... ¿parís? – comento Tohka muy dudosa.

\- se dice país Tohka, parís es otra cosa – le contesto Shidou a la chica.

\- país… muy bien, ¡no lo olvidare! Shidou – ella dijo con una sonrisa.

\- eso espero, ese tipo de cosas es la razón por la que aun dudo en enviarte a una escuela, aun tenemos que seguir puliendo esos detalles, pero al menos es bueno saber que entiendes las matemáticas… de no ser así sería mucho más difícil – comento Shidou.

\- ¡no es necesaria la escuela!, tu me puedes enseñar todo – comento Tohka.

\- eso no funciona así, los humanos hemos creado un sistema de enseñanza, si en verdad quieres vivir tranquilamente entre nosotros es necesario que te acomides al sistema, como los demás… aparte en la escuela hay muchas personas con tu edad, asique estoy seguro que podrías tener algunas amigas si vas, yo no puedo ser el único humano con el que te relaciones – explico Shidou mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Tohka, quien comenzó a asimilar lo dicho por Shidou.

\- ya veo… - ella susurro.

\- Tohka, ¿ya acabaste de comer? – pregunto Shidou a la espíritu.

\- ¿eh?, si… finalmente acabe – respondió Tohka.

\- bien, vamos a salir – concluyo Shidou mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y rápidamente Tohka hizo exactamente lo mismo, mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Ella rápidamente avanzo hacia la salida de la casa con Shidou atrás de ella.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la calle, cabía resaltar que Tohka tomaba fuertemente la mano de Shidou y literalmente lo arrastraba hacia cierta parte.

"_creo que fue mala idea darle chocolate para beber…" _

.

.

.

_(POV) Shidou _

\- ¡gracias por su compra! – exclamo el cajero mientras me regresaba el cambio, el cual tome con mi mano izquierda y guardaba esos yenes en uno de mis bolsillos, mientras con mi otra mano sujetaba la bolsa con este pan por el cual Tohka se encontraba literalmente babeando el cristal por fuera del local.

Lentamente camine hacia la salida del local, donde al salir fui rápidamente abordado por la super alegre Tohka que me miro como si de un dios se tratara justo en el momento en que coloque esa bolsa con ese extraño pan en sus manos.

\- ¡Gracias Shidou! – ella exclamo con alegría antes de comenzar a comer.

"_¿Cómo puede comer tanto y no engordar?, muchas mujeres se morirían de envidia si lo vieran" _pensé mientras la observaba.

Después de eso los 2 seguimos nuestro camino, aunque actualmente no teníamos un destino al que ir.

Ya habían pasado casi 3 semanas desde mi primer encuentro con Tohka, y desde entonces ella empezó a vivir conmigo, para tener una mayor comodidad tome la decisión de comprar una casa en una zona bastante agradable con una preparatoria relativamente cerca, en donde planeaba inscribir a Tohka después, aparte de enseñar y educar a Tohka con lo mas relativamente normal en los seres humanos.

En el primer día viviendo conmigo fui capaz de leer unos archivos relacionados con los espíritus, por lo que los términos de "Arcángel", "vestido astral" y el apodo de Tohka "Princess" fueron visto y estudiados cuidadosamente por mi mismo, y ella después me dijo el nombre de su espada Sandalphon y su forma final Halvanhelev, aparte del nombre de su vestido astral Adonai Melek.

Igualmente me conto sobre la "ascensión" y "caída", de la cual cree mi teoría respecto a lo que es.

Primero tuve que convencerla de que los humanos no la atacarían y que podía hacer desaparecer su armadura y espada, aparte de conseguirle algo de ropa, principalmente sostenes y bragas.

Y con forme pasaba el tiempo, esa clara resistencia que aun me tenía se fue desmoronando hasta llegar al punto actual en donde ella tomaba mi mano con una increíble fuerza y me jalaba hasta el siguiente puesto de bebidas, mientras en su rostro poseía la sonrisa mas grande que he visto en mi vida y de la cual me amerito el conseguirla.

Rápidamente llegamos al puesto de bebidas en donde igual que antes avance para poder comprarlas.

\- muy buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece señor? – me dijo la chica.

\- dame 1 malteada de chocolate y un café frío – dije.

\- a la orden – contesto la chica.

Espere unos minutos hasta que me los dieron y una vez pague, regrese a donde estaba Tohka, pero al hacerlo…

\- vamos preciosa, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – dijo una voz masculina joven.

\- yo no me puedo ir, estoy esperando a Shidou – comento Tohka.

\- ¿Shidou?, ¿tú novio?, ese payaso no esta aquí, apuesto a que es un sujeto muy tonto si te tiene esperando aquí, vamos preciosa con nosotros te lo pasaras de maravilla – dijo otra voz.

Una vez me acerque lo suficiente, fui capaz de ver a 2 tipos hablando con Tohka, uno de ellos era pelinegro con ojos de color cafés y una figura algo musculosa, el otro era calvo, aun mas musculoso que el otro y sus ojos eran de un color verde.

Los 2 estaban rodeando a Tohka para evitar que ella huyera de la conversación, mientras se acercaban a ella comenzando a invadir su espacio personal, me podía dar cuenta de como el pelinegro observaba muy descaradamente el leve escote que mostraba la ropa de Tohka, mientras el otro miraba de manera igual de indecente sus piernas y trasero.

\- jóvenes – susurre.

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos.

\- ¿ocurre algo Tohka? – pregunte con un tono serio, llamando la atención de los 3.

Tohka al verme sonrió y esta vez sin importarles avanzo hacia mi, chocando con ellos y empujándolos inevitablemente.

Ella llego hacia donde yo estaba e igual que antes tomo mi mano con fuerza.

Los otros chicos apenas reaccionaron y me miraron, soltaron una carcajada.

\- ¿ese es "Shidou"? – pregunto uno entre risas.

\- ¿y este viejo quien es?, ¿tu padre? – pregunto el otro.

Ambos siguieron riéndose, mientras Tohka comenzaba a molestarse, sabia que poco le faltaba para invocar a Sandalphon y atacarlos, razón por la que la mire.

**(Les recomiendo escuchar la canción Undead de Hollywood Undead)**

\- no lo hagas, estos déjamelos a mi – dije mientras hacía que soltara mi mano.

Ella me miro a los ojos durante unos instantes antes de acceder.

Una vez lo hizo, comencé a avanzar hacia ellos.

_Undead!_

Respire hondo.

_Undead!_

Enderece mi postura.

_Undead!_

Tense mis músculos.

_Undead!_

Hice que mis pasos fueran mas pesados, creando un eco al caminar.

_(Undead!), You Better get up out the way._

_Tomorrow we´ll rise so we fight today._

_And no, I don´t give a fuck what you think and say,_

_´Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway._

Fruncí mi ceño y incliné un poco la cabeza para causar un sombreado en mi rostro, deje expresado en mi rostro todo el disgusto que tenía por ellos, mientras los miraba como si los quisiera matar aquí mismo, igual a una poderosa bestia a la que le había invadido sus tierras.

\- ¿hay algún problema niños? – pregunte con una voz seria.

La mirada que antes era de burla, rápidamente paso a una de confusión, hasta llegar a la intimidación.

Ellos fueron capaces de finalmente notar que era mas grande, musculoso y por obvias razones fuerte que ellos, aparte de ver mi rostro y sentir todo mi disgusto por ellos.

Lo que ellos confundieron con Ira, y claramente con la imagen que tenía ahora sobre ellos se llenaron de nervios.

\- váyanse mocosos, no se vuelvan a acercar a ella – dije con tono amenazante.

Los 2 idiotas asintieron y se fueron rápidamente.

**(Corten la canción)**

Una vez los 2 idiotas se fueron, regrese con Tohka quien tenía un rostro confundido.

\- ¿Por qué salieron huyendo así? – pregunto Tohka.

\- la imagen y la seguridad en uno mismo son factores importantes, el tener una gran seguridad en ti mismo es una gran herramienta para la intimidación, porque para la otra persona proyectas una imagen mas fuerte de lo que en verdad eres, creas la ilusión de que eres superior a el, y con eso solo debes presionarlo hasta que desista a lo que quiera hacer – explique.

\- pero eso no importa, aunque… Tohka si alguien te invita a salir debes preguntarme primero, ¿si? –

"_con tu apariencia digna de una diosa sin duda habrá muchos idiotas que querrán probar suerte contigo" _

\- ¡Por supuesto! – ella exclamo, y así los 2 volvimos a caminar.

\- mmn… ¿Shidou? –

\- ¿si? –

\- ¿Qué es un novio? –

\- … -

"_mierda… aunque pensándolo bien esta pregunta es más fácil que explicarle sobre sus ciclos hormonales… carajo prefiero no recordar ese día otra vez"_

.

.

.

Después de todo un día entero de compras con Tohka, finalmente volvimos a nuestra casa en donde ella inmediatamente corrió a guardar todo lo que habíamos comprado, mientras yo por mi parte me disponía a comenzar a cocinar nuestra cena, sin embargo el timbre de la casa se escuchó.

Por lo que me dirigí a abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo me encontré con un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos verdes protegidos por unas gafas regulares, el hombre venía vestido con un traje de negocios color vino.

\- ¿Itsuka Shidou-san? –

\- soy yo, ¿eres del gobierno? –

\- si, he venido a realizar el examen de comportamiento aparte de algo mas… - comento el hombre.

Una vez me dijo eso abrí totalmente la puerta y lo deje entrar, ambos pasamos directamente al comedor.

\- ¡Tohka!, ven a saludar – llame a la espíritu, quien rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se acerco al sujeto de las gafas y a mi.

\- ¡Mucho gusto!, ¡yo soy Yatogami Tohka! – dijo Tohka con una sonrisa.

\- oh… ya veo, mi nombre es Hadou Inoji, soy un miembro de las fuerzas de defensa de Japón, el gusto es mío, Yatogami-san – respondió el ahora conocido como Inoji a la pregunta.

\- el señor Hadou te va a realizar un cuestionario, responde con toda la verdad Tohka, yo preparare la comida – dije mientras me levantaba y volvía a la cocina.

Y así, mientras comenzaba a cocinar escuchaba el cuestionario hecho por Hadou.

Las preguntas variaban desde el como era su coexistir con los humanos, que sabia de este mundo, el que pensaba de ciertas situaciones, el como la trataba y cuidaba, etc.

Y justo como le había dicho a Tohka, ella respondió con toda sinceridad, aunque no es como si supiera mentir muy bien que digamos…

Las preguntas acabaron a los pocos minutos de finalmente haber acabado de comer, incluyendo al joven Hadou claramente.

Una vez el cuestionario acabo y que Hadou allá repasado todas las respuestas me miro.

\- me gustaría hablar en privado con Itsuka-san, ¿por favor? – comento Hadou.

Tohka lo miro unos momentos antes de mirarme a mi.

\- hazlo, no te preocupes – le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella asintió se levanto de su silla y se inclino levemente, antes de subir para su cuarto.

Una vez ella se fue, Hadou me miro.

\- ¿y bien?, ¿Qué opinas? – le pregunte.

\- debo admitir que estoy completamente sorprendido, jamás espere que se adaptara tan bien, aun quedan detalles pero, creo que con el tiempo eso se podrá solucionar por si mismo… simplemente increíble, no quedan dudas el espíritu Princess esta bien bajo su cuidado – dijo Hadou, pero después su mirada se torno seria.

\- sin embargo hay una ultima prueba… -

\- dígame… -

\- con usted presente, ella se maneja muy bien, pero queremos ver que tal se maneja cuando esta sola –

\- ¿quieres que la deje ir sola de compras?... no, quieres que me valla de la casa durante unos días, ¿verdad? – pregunte al ver sus intenciones.

\- tiene toda la razón, pero hay algo mas aparte de eso – comento.

\- ¿Qué cosas? –

\- la primera es que Ratatosk no ha tomado muy bien el que un soldado tenga bajo su cuidado a un espíritu, razón por la cual ellos han estado pidiendo el poder observarla e igual que nosotros verificar que su cuidado sea realmente bueno, es por eso que hemos decidido ingresar a Tohka a la preparatoria Raizen que esta cerca de esta casa… en donde un agente de suma importancia para sus operaciones estudia, aparte de que en esa misma escuela actualmente estudia 1 espíritus – comento Hadou.

\- debo suponer que ese espíritu está bajo la protección de Ratatosk, ¿verdad? –

\- en realidad hay 2 espíritus bajo su protección – explico Hadou.

"_¿2?, vaya…" _pensé.

\- ya veo, por mi parte no tengo problemas excepto por el hecho de ¿Cuánto tiempo será?, ¿y que hare durante ese lapso de tiempo? – le pregunte.

\- sobre eso… el cuanto tiempo estará lejos va muy ligado con lo que queremos que usted haga… - explico Hadou.

\- comience a cantar – le dije.

\- ¿conoce los cuentos del bigfoot? – me pregunto.

\- si, un monstruo parecido a un simio con enormes pies… ¿Qué ocurre con el? – pregunte, ya imaginándome lo peor.

El entonces saco su celular en lugar de responder a mi pregunta y después de picarle un poco me lo dio.

\- mire el video – me dijo de manera seria.

Miré el celular y con mi pulgar le di play al video.

En este se podía apreciar un bosque en mitad de la noche, en donde se veía que este video fue tomado desde una cámara de poca calidad, e igual mente se podían oir a unas personas hablando en inglés.

"_¿turistas?"_ me pregunte.

En ese mismo video se pudo escuchar un extraño sonido provocado sin dudas por un animal, los sujetos se pusieron extremadamente nerviosos y comenzaron a correr mientras uno de ellos gritaba algo respecto a que algo los perseguía, el video continuo hasta que el sujeto de la cámara cayo al suelo, y miro hacia atrás de el.

Pudiendo ser capaz de ver a una extraña figura humanoide con mucho cabello color café con unos brillantes ojos verdes, la figura soltó un terrible aullido antes de comenzar a jalar al camarógrafo quien soltó la cámara, la cual solo enfoco hacia el cielo, mientras unos desgarradores gritos de dolor sonaban de fondo, y finalmente el video acabo.

Una vez termine de ver el video, mire nuevamente a Hadou mientras le devolvía el teléfono.

\- ¿Dónde ocurrió? – le pregunte.

\- en Estados Unidos en un bosque de la costa oeste – respondió Hadou.

\- ¿hace cuanto? –

\- menos de un mes –

\- carajo, este tipo no estaba allí antes, alguien debió invocarlo - susurre.

\- los altos mando dijeron lo mismo, pero siento mucho mi estupidez Itsuka-san, pero ¿Cómo se puede invocar al "bigfoot"? o mejor dicho ¿Qué es una invocación? – me pregunto Hadou.

Yo lo mire durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír.

\- ¿primera vez? –

\- ¿eh?... pues… si – el respondió.

\- bien niño te explicare, escucha con atención – le dije mientras el asentía.

\- primero déjame decirte que lo que hoy en día tu y yo conocemos como magia, mana y magos, tienen décadas existiendo… mas de las que imaginamos, solo que en las épocas antiguas los magos Vivian ocultos entre la gente sin jamás demostrar el poder del que eran poseedores, sin embargo cuando el ser humano finalmente logro descubrirlos comenzamos a cazarlos como si de animales se trataran, de ahí vienen las quemas de brujas y toda esa mierda que hay en libros de historia, los magos al ser muchos menos en cantidad que nosotros comenzaron a buscar un método para aumentar sus filas, hicieron diversos experimentos para poder equilibrar la balanza, entre varios de todos estos experimentos uno de ellos consistía en invocar seres de otro mundo o plano para que estos les pudieran servir, este método fue llamado "invocación", y desde ahí los magos durante toda la historia han ido llamando a diversas criaturas que ahora conocemos nosotros como leyendas urbanas o mitos, los vampiros, hombres lobo, el monstruo de las nieves y miles mas fueron invocados y obviamente cazados por los humanos, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la paz y las invocaciones pararon, pero el hechizo sigue existiendo y cualquier mago con un alto poder mágico es capaz de realizar el hechizo y invocar una bestia, y este es el caso de nuestro "Bigfoot" – explique antes de beber un poco de mi bebida.

\- vaya… pero si eso es así entonces… ¿los espíritus son igualmente traídos por una invocación? – pregunto Hadou.

\- no – respondí

\- ¿eh? –

\- al menos no todos… cuando hable con Tohka respecto a los terremotos espaciales ella me dijo que "ascendía" hacia una oscuridad eterna con unos cuantos puntos a lo lejos de ella, yo creo que lo que ocurre aquí es que el espíritu que "asciende" en realidad solo sale de la biosfera de la tierra y gira alrededor de ella, de ahí que su "descensión" siempre sea en lugares que ellas no pueden controlar o al menos esa es mi teoría – le comente.

\- aparte, se necesita un mago o un grupo de magos de alto nivel para ser capaz de invocar algo fuerte y sin duda si intentaran invocar a un espíritu la cantidad de magos que necesitarían para el hechizo seria mas de 100 – también le dije.

\- Ya veo… bueno volviendo al tema, una vez que el "bigfoot" fue localizado un grupo de soldados de reconocimiento fue enviado y… -

\- no volvieron – le interrumpí.

\- exactamente – el me confirmo.

\- debido a esto, toda el área fue sellada y bloqueada, este "bigfoot" no puede huir del bosque, pero debido a que el gobierno de Estados unidos apenas fue capaz de ocultar toda esta información del publico y por ende ocultar este "bigfoot" no pueden enviar a algún mago o una fuerza especial para atraparlo, razón por la cual el presidente de los estados unidos se comunico con nosotros para pedir que volvieras al país de Estados Unidos para encargarte de esta bestia – el explico.

\- ellos quieren que el "cazador" abandone su exilio por un breve instante – el agrego.

\- ¿y ellos que me darán?, No money, no honey –

\- ¿Qué quieres? –

\- primero un pasaporte y visa para Tohka, segundo información de DEM y Ratatosk, y por último tecnología – di rápidamente mi lista.

\- ¿tecnología? –

\- si, la tecnología que usa la AST para luchar contra los espíritus – explique.

Esto causo un breve silencio en la habitación, el cual estaba esperando.

\- ¿algo mas? – pregunto Hadou.

\- nada mas – le respondí.

El miro el suelo durante unos segundos antes de suspirar.

\- hecho –

.

.

.

_(POV) Narrador_

\- ¡¿EEEHHHH?!, ¡¿Te vas a ir Shidou?! – ese fue el grito que salió de la boca de la espíritu ante las noticias dadas por Shidou.

Habían pasado ya unas pocas horas desde que ella había dejado solos a Shidou y el hombre raro abajo en el primer piso, y durante todo este tiempo ella había estado mirando la tv en la cual pasaba una peculiar historia (telenovela) de la cual ella se había vuelto una fan.

Pero hace unos meros minutos Shidou había tocado la puerta de su habitación preguntando si podía pasar y hablar con ella.

Y ahora estaban aquí, con ella sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras Shidou estaba parado frente a ella.

\- solo por unos días, este será una especie de examen practico de todo lo que has aprendido conmigo en este mes, igual que veremos tu capacidad de enfrentar situaciones totalmente nuevas, como lo es el ir a la escuela – explico Shidou.

\- ¡P-Pero!, ¡Si no estás conmigo no logro pensar bien Shidou! – ella exclamo mientras se levantaba y tomaba las manos de Shidou con las suyas.

\- ¡Tu me has ayudado mucho!, ¡Y y-yo no sabre que hacer si tu no estas atrás de mi! – ella dijo.

\- no digas eso Tohka, eres fuerte, muy fuerte te aseguro que podrás con esto, yo se que podrás – comento Shidou.

Sin embargo, Tohka no seguía estando de acuerdo y siguió soltando escusas, que rozaban de lo raras hasta ridículas, pero Tohka no quería separarse de Shidou, era eso simplemente, su corazón se estrujaba de dolor ante la idea de que jamás volviera a verlo.

Shidou fue capaz de ver ese miedo en los ojos de Tohka, razón por la que el se soltó de las manos de Tohka y rodeo su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo fraternal, colocando la cabeza de Tohka justo sobre su pecho y el inclinándose levemente hacia enfrente mientras su barbilla descansaba en la cabeza de Tohka (por si no lo saben Tohka dime unos 155 cm de altura y en este fic Shidou mide 176 cm, en el canon creo que mide unos 170).

\- no te preocupes Tohka, volveré para seguir viviendo contigo, yo no voy a negar tu existencia – le susurro Shidou mientras frotaba levemente su espalda.

Tohka por su parte correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, mientras hablaba.

\- ¿lo prometes? –

\- lo prometo –

Ambos continuaron abrazados durante un largo tiempo, el cual Tohka disfruto bastante.

Unos días mas tarde los 2 se encontraban nuevamente abrazados, pero la mayor diferencia era que ahora era Tohka quien envolvía fuertemente sus brazos alrededor del peli azul mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

\- prométeme que volverás Shidou – dijo Tohka mientras miraba esos orbes cafés.

\- lo hare, pero tu prométeme que te cuidaras mucho y no salgas con extraños, recuerda que intentare marcarte todos los días para que estés tranquila especialmente de noche – le dijo Shidou a Tohka.

Tohka finalmente se separo de Shidou antes de hablar.

\- ¡Mn!, ¡claro Shidou estaré esperando tu llamada! – ella exclamo con entusiasmo.

\- bien, recuerda que el agente Hadou estará viviendo en la casa de al lado por cualquier duda que tengas, tampoco olvides que el te llevara a la escuela a partir del lunes que es dentro de 2 días, ya te dije del uniforme y útiles escolares, pero aun asi si hay dudas hablas o conmigo o con Hadou, ¿entendiste? – comento Shidou con una mirada seria.

\- ¡si! – exclamo Tohka.

Ante eso Shidou finalmente pudo suspirar aliviado y separarse de Tohka.

\- adiós Tohka –

\- ¡adiós Shidou! – exclamo ella con entusiasmo.

Y así Shidou avanzo hasta desaparecer en las instalaciones de el aeropuerto.

Tohka se quedo mirando durante unos instantes el lugar por el que Shidou se había ido.

"_no se porque" _pensó Tohka mientras llevaba sus palmas hacia enfrente de ella.

"_mi corazón se siente tan solo…" _pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

\- el volverá… ¿verdad? –

**FIN**

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, como podrán ver los caminos de Shidou y Tohka se han separado, y a causa de eso actual mente abra 2 tramas, la de Shidou y la de Tohka.**

**Las cuales se irán juntando con el tiempo hasta formar el acto final de la serie o temporada (aun no decido que tan larga será la historia).**

**Y ya que estoy aquí debo agradecer a gokublack12 por comentar, y si te soy sincero estoy intentando escribir un capítulo de mínimo 3000 palabras cad semanas (mas probablemente 2).**

**Y puede que para muchos esta capitulo parezca relleno, pero les aseguro que no lo es, aparte de decirles que el siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes y abra una buena dosis de acción.**

**Eso es todo adiós.**

**Comente para preguntarme curiosidades o algo de su interés, o solamente para darme apoyo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_(POV) ¿?_

***BIP BIP BIP* **(Efectos verg*s :v)

El sonido de la alarma finalmente fue capaz de sacarme de mi bello sueño, uno en el que recuerdo ver a mi amado crush acercándose a besarme… o algo así.

\- ugh… - lentamente deje exclamar un quejido al estirar un poco mis huesos.

***Knock Knock***

\- Onee-chan, ¿ya estas despierta? –

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de mi cuarto aparte de escuchar esa voz fue lo último que se necesitó para hacer desaparecer todo mi sueño, por lo que respondí.

\- si Kotori, finalmente me desperté – le respondí lentamente a mi hermana.

De una manera tranquila me comencé a vestir, colocando el típico uniforme de la preparatoria.

De un momento a otro mi querida hermana menor entro a mi habitación con un cepillo azul celeste en su mano.

\- déjame peinarte Onee-chan –

\- claro Kotori – le conteste a mi querida hermana.

De igual manera ella ya traía puesto su usual uniforme de secundaría, aparte de sus listones blancos.

\- gracias por cepillar mi cabello, pero ¿y Reine-nee? – pregunte mientras pensaba en la otra inquilina de la casa.

Murasame Reine o mejor conocida como Reine-nee o Reine por nosotras, ella es la niñera de Kotori y hasta cierto punto mía, una imagen muy cercana a una hermana para mí y Kotori.

\- Reine está cocinando abajo – respondió Kotori con simpleza antes de continuar peinando mi cabello azul.

\- ya veo – conteste, una vez que finalmente las 2 terminamos comenzamos a bajar hacia la primera planta.

Una vez abajo nos esperaba nuestra querida amiga Reine, quien había acabado de cocinar un delicioso desayuno.

\- desayunen, tenemos que hablar – comento Reine de manera inexpresiva.

Ambas asentimos a lo dicho por ella y en cuestión de unos minutos ahora las 3 nos encontrábamos sentadas en los sofás de la sala, esta vez Kotori tenía puestos unos listones negros en su cabeza, aparte de que su mirada era más seria.

\- ¿finalmente la encontramos? – pregunto Kotori mientras miraba a Reine, quien asintió.

\- si, finalmente hallamos la ubicación del espíritu que ha causado las lluvias _**Hermit **_– comento Reine, mientras Kotori asentía.

\- hoy después de la escuela tendrás que ir a verla Shiori-nee – comento Kotori antes de volver a hablar.

\- necesitamos iniciar con nuestro plan de salvar espíritus lo más pronto posible o sino la junta directiva de Ratatosk empezara a buscar otras formas, originalmente íbamos a iniciar con _**Princess **_pero el gobierno por una extraña razón decidió enviar a un idiota a tratarla en serio… ¿Qué clase de estúpido con creencia de héroe hace algo así?

En este punto no pude evitar sonreír falsamente, desde ese día Kotori había estado soltando diversos insultos hacia este "agente" que había retrasado nuestro comienzo, una parte de mi estaba preocupada por cómo se encontraba ese espíritu, pero por la otra sentía que tal vez Kotori ya se estaba pasando con todos los insultos dirigidos hacia este misterioso agente.

Una vez que fue decidido todos nuestros planes cada una se fue, Kotori se dirigió a su escuela, Reine fue directamente a Fraxinus y yo me encamine hacia la escuela.

Durante el camino me encontré con todos mis amigos, Tonomachi y el trío Ai, Mai, Mii.

Lentamente todos volvimos a poner rumbo hacia la escuela.

\- ¿saben?, dicen que hoy vamos a tener una nueva compañera – comento Tonomachi con una sonrisa.

\- ¿en serio?, ¿y cómo te enteraste? – pregunto Ai con curiosidad.

\- tengo mis contactos – respondió Tonomachi con una sonrisa.

\- espeluznante – comento Mii.

\- realmente espero que sea una chica linda –

\- si resulta serlo, no tendrás oportunidad alguna – comento Ai con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?, por si no lo sabias tengo muchas cualidades excelentes – exclamo Tonomachi.

\- claro, parecer algo afeminado es uno de ellos ¿no? – pregunto Ai.

\- guh… -

\- vamos Ai, ya deja a Tonomachi – finalmente decidí intervenir.

\- bien, de todos modos, no atacare a alguien indefenso –

\- ¡oye! –

\- no tiene remedio –

\- espeluznante –

.

.

.

Después de hablar un tiempo más con mis amigos finalmente fui capaz de sentarme cómodamente en mi silla y esperar a que iniciaran las clases, mi mente vaga un poco ante el recuerdo de que el día de hoy se uniría un nuevo alumno a la clase.

"_¿Cómo se verá?" _me cuestione a mí misma.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose finalmente me libero de mi mundo interno y observe de inmediato como nuestra profesora a la que apodamos todos como "Tama-chan" entro al aula.

Felizmente ella dio unos pasos hasta ubicarse en el centro del salón para ese momento todos nos encontrábamos sentados en nuestros asientos correspondientes, una vez ella se aseguró de ello sonrió y hablo.

\- buenos días a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien, ya que el día de hoy una nueva compañera se les une, espero que la traten bien y la hagan parte de su amistad –

Y mientras Tama-chan le daba el permiso de pasar todo el mundo comenzó a susurrar respecto a quien podría ser esta misteriosa chica.

Sin embargo, cuando entre un enorme silencio abarco el salón entero.

Su hermoso cabello violeta parecía desprender algún tipo de magia, su piel blanquecina irradiaba y se hacía notar, su cuerpo bastante bien definido pero lo más importante, su rostro.

Al verlo me quede congelada, y no, no era por la gran belleza que esta poseía, tampoco eran esos ojos de un color tan anormal como lo era el añil, no era que ese rostro ya lo había visto antes, en unas grabaciones de la Fraxinus.

Solo fui capaz de reaccionar en el momento en que ella termino de colocar su nombre en la pizarra y nos volteo a mirar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Yatogami Tohka!, ¡Un gusto conocerlos! –

"_no puede ser posible…"_

.

.

.

**[¡QUE!] **la voz sorprendida de Kotori casi hizo estallar mi oído.

\- te dije que _**Princess**_es mi nueva compañera de clases, se presentó en la primera hora.

**[¿estas segura de que era ella?] **pregunto Kotori.

\- te aseguro que es ella, es imposible que exista otra persona con el cabello violeta y los ojos añil como son los de ella – le respondí.

**[Esto es extraño, Reine dijo los escáneres no la detectan]** comento Kotori.

\- tal vez… ¿encontraron la manera de sellarla?, o tal vez está usando algún objeto que suprime su energía espiritual – di algunas ideas, no sería tan raro eso si consideramos que ella está bajo la protección del gobierno.

**[bien, supongo que podemos aprovechar esto como una oportunidad para acercarnos a ella y descubrir donde y como es que vive]** dijo Kotori.

\- ¿pero no está ella protegida por el gobierno?, ¿no nos llegaremos a meter en problemas si intentamos descubrir cosas personales de ella? – pregunto algo dudosa, realmente lo último que quiero es tener problemas con el gobierno o la AST.

**[si ese fuera el caso entonces no la escribirían a una escuela, estoy segura de que no habrá problemas]** me respondía Kotori.

\- no lo sé no estoy tan seg… - no pude terminar porque escuche como la puerta de la azotea se abría, inmediatamente deje de sostener el comunicador y di media vuelta para observa quien había venido a la azotea.

\- umu… hola – comento la peli morada con ojos añil que me miraban con algo de pena.

\- es ella – susurre lo más bajo que pude para que ella no escuchara.

\- ¡hola!, uh… Yatogami-san ¿verdad? – comento algo confundida por la extraña pero conveniente situación en la que ahora me encontraba.

\- ¡hola!, umm… ehh… te llamas… -

\- Itsuka Shiori – le comenté con una sonrisa.

Por una extraña razón al escuchar mi respuesta, su vergüenza fue reemplazada por una enorme alegría.

\- ¡Itsuka!, claro, jamás lo olvidare Shiori –

"_es bastante energética" _pensé.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos sin hablar volví a escuchar la voz de mi hermana.

**[ya la hemos visto con las cámaras, sin duda es ella tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad única, Shiori-nee] **comento Kotori.

\- claro – susurre en respuesta.

\- ¿eh?, ¿dijiste algo? – Yatogami-san me pregunto mientras me miraba con una expresión confundida.

\- eh… no, yo…

**[Espera Nee-san, ya empezamos la encuesta]**

**[Opción 1: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Opción 2: ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?**

**Opción 3: ¡porque no nos saltamos las tontas clases y vamos a algún lugar a divertirnos y volvernos grandes amigas]**

**[Empiecen la votación ¡ahora!]** exclamo Kotori.

**[Asique la 2 ¿eh?]** escuche la voz de Kotori.

**[si, la 1 se escucha demasiado agresiva, sin importar el tono en el que ella lo diga y la 3 dudo que funcione debido a la excesiva muestra de confianza]** Comento el siempre sabio Kawagoe-san y por lo poco que era capaz de escuchar todos los demás estaban de acuerdo con ese razonamiento.

Asique una vez decidido hable.

\- ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?, claro si eso no te molesta – le pregunte a Yatogami-san.

Quien para nuestro alivio sonrió y asintió mientras exclamaba.

\- ¡Claro!, ¡Muchas gracias! – y rápidamente avanzo hasta estar a mi lado.

Tranquilamente las 2 sacamos nuestros bentos, aunque si podía mencionar algo era que el de ella era como 3 veces más grande que el mío.

"_¿realmente ella podrá comer todo eso?" _me pregunte.

De una manera bastante silenciosa ambas comenzamos a comer.

\- por cierto, ¿Qué haces en la azotea? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

\- ah… pues… -

**[espera]**

**[Opción 1: solo venía a tomar un poco el sol**

**Opción 2: es solo que desde aquí puedo observarlo todo, incluyendo al amor de mi vida**

**Opción 3: realmente solo estoy aquí para que tú vinieras a buscarme]**

Y para mi gran suerte la respuesta elegida fue la numero 1.

\- yo solo venía a tomar un poco el sol… - le respondí.

\- ya veo, bueno en mi caso solo quería conocer a todos en el salón y realmente desde que te vi, ¡había querido hablar contigo Shiori! – exclamo.

\- ¿eh? –

**[Vaya…]**

\- ¿y eso? –

\- es que te pareces mucho a un amigo mío – dijo ella mientras sonreía.

\- ¿un amigo tuyo? – comente dudosa

\- si, un gran amigo mío, tus ojos son cafés como los de el – ella respondió.

\- o-oh ya veo… - comente.

Por un segundo… solo por un instante sentí algún tipo ¿temor?, por lo que esas palabras podrían incluso llegar a significar, por un segundo llegue a pensar que ella se había encontrado con algún familiar mío, cosa que realmente me aterro, yo no conocía absolutamente nada de mi familia, excepto que me habían abandonado.

Fue una gran fortuna que la familia Itsuka estuviera ahí para adoptarme, según palabras de mis propios padres adoptivos, el apellido de mi familia era Takamiya, por lo poco que ellos me habían platicado mi familia era muy conflictiva, una de las razones por las que me adoptaron era porque nuestras familias eran conocidas desde hace mucho tiempo, cosa que los impulso para adoptarme y la razón por la que saben cómo eran.

Sin embargo, no había de que preocuparse cualquiera podría tener los ojos cafés.

Después de haber escuchado eso sonreí aún más y continúe la conversación hasta que llegó la hora de volver a clases.

De ahí en adelante todo siguió de una manera normal.

Aunque pude darme cuenta de que Yatogami-san si era capaz de sobrellevar las materias sin mucho problema, cosa que realmente me sorprendió, debido a que, si no mal recuerdo los espíritus como ella no deberían tener conocimiento de algo tan avanzado debido a la falta de educación que tenían, sin embargo, Yatogami-san no parecía tener tantos problemas como realmente esperaba.

"_¿Podría haber tenido conocimientos previos o todo esto le fue enseñado después de ser adoptada?" _me pregunte con curiosidad, incluso con la enorme influencia que tenía Ratatosk aun éramos incapaces de conocer la identidad de la persona que actualmente cuidaba a Yatogami-san, y estoy muy segura de que Kotori desea conocer a este supuesto "estorbo".

Una vez acabadas las clases rápidamente guarde todo en mi mochila e inmediatamente después me acerque a Yatogami-san.

\- hola Yatogami-san, ¿ya te marchas? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba, ella al notarme sonrío y asintió.

\- ¡si!, tengo muuucha hambre… ¡asique quiero llegar pronto a casa! – ella exclamo.

**[Nee-san es nuestra oportunidad]** comento Kotori en mi oído a lo que yo asentí.

\- oye… ¿y porque no vamos a comer algo fuera? – le pregunte.

Ella me miro durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- humm… primero déjame preguntar si puedo… - ella comento con algo de duda

\- claro, yo espero – le respondí.

[**Malditos simio… reteniéndola de esa manera tan posesiva]** la oscura voz de Kotori se escuchó a través del intercomunicador.

"_sinceramente creo que estas exagerando hermana…" _pensé.

Nuevamente le preste atención a Yatogami-san quien en este momento estaba usando un bonito teléfono por lo visto mensajeando con alguien, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver la respuesta, rápidamente apago el celular y me miro.

\- tengo permiso, ¡asique vamos! – ella exclamo con suma alegría.

Y de esa manera ambas salimos de la escuela en dirección a comer algo, después de todo yo también tenía un poco de hambre.

**[Bien, recuérdalo Shiori-nee esta es nuestra oportunidad de descubrir quién es este molesto sujeto, aparte de que si tenemos algo de suerte tal vez podamos hacer que ella se una a Ratatosk]** comento Kotori.

\- entiendo… - susurre.

Una parte de mí no está de acuerdo de esta operación, pero supongo que Kotori sabe lo que hace.

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

_(POV) Narrador_

"_Ah shit, here we go again…" _fue el pensamiento que abarco la mente de Shidou al momento de que la compuerta del avión en el que actualmente se encontrara se abriera y dejara entrar el frío clima que había.

Shidou acababa de ser transportado hasta la base militar más cercana al bosque en donde este "monstruo" radicaba.

Lentamente Shidou fue bajando hasta ser capaz de ver a un hombre de unos 30 años con el cabello negro y ojos grises, este hombre realizo un saludo militar el cual fue correspondido por Shidou.

\- un gusto verlo, coronel – dijo Shidou.

\- el gusto es completamente mío, agente especial – fue la respuesta dada por el coronel quien de inmediato comenzó a caminar seguido por Shidou.

\- realmente no se ponga cómodo agente especial, no es por ofenderlo, pero hoy mismo será llevado hasta la zona –

\- ¿es tan urgente? – pregunto Shidou.

\- si, alguien intento hackear la base de datos de una de nuestras instalaciones y estuvo muy cerca de conseguirlo, aparte de que los pueblerinos cercanos ya se han puesto nerviosos por el repentino bloqueo de esa zona, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubran que algo extraño pasa ahí motivo por el que el tiempo que tenemos es muy poco – explico el coronel de una manera detallada.

\- bien, ¿Qué ocurre con el equipo? – pregunto Shidou.

\- unas pilas de carne fresca perfectas para ser usadas como cebo, trampas, pistola de bengalas, un detector de calor, un dispositivo desde el cual se es capaz de observar ciertas partes de ese bosque aparte de provisiones para varios meses – explico el coronel.

\- ¿Qué hay de las armas? – pregunto Shidou.

\- Un fusil de francotirador Barrett M107, una Desert Eagle con balas 357 y una escopeta Benelli M4 – fue la rápida respuesta del coronel.

Shidou nuevamente hablo sin mirar al coronel.

\- pensé que iba a matar a un animal –

\- ese animal es de casi 2 metros y medio, pesa el triple de un hombre gordo, tiende a atacar de frente y es en extremo agresivo, hace poco enviamos a un grupo de hombres con armas de cacería y ninguno volvió con vida, en otra situación enviaríamos a algún mago, pero eso llamaría mucho la atención –

\- ¿y usar calibre 50, 357 y 12 no lo es?, recuerde bien que si me va a entregar una escopeta semiautomática que usa un calibre como el 12 obviamente le tendré que pedir cargadores de tambor o rotativos para ser capaz de sacarle su máximo potencial – comento Shidou.

\- desde el día de hoy en adelante toda la zona será completamente sellada con un campo de magia que sellara el ruido de los disparos, la razón por la que no planeamos el uso de magia es que una vez cumplida la misión un equipo se encargara de limpiar el lugar y finalmente dejaremos la zona, de esa manera podremos inventar que hubo una práctica de tiro o alguna otra escusa –

"_realmente están desesperados por ocultarlo ¿eh? Aunque desde hace 30 años la ONU ha tenido que callarle a más de la mitad del mundo sobre la realidad de los terremotos espaciales, eso sin contar que los líderes mundiales llevan más de 200 años ocultando a los magos y ahora justo en este momento todas esas montañas de mentiras podrían caerse a pedazos… supongo que es lo justo" _

\- con todo respeto agente especial _"Hunter"_, realmente estaba planeado que un equipo completo fuera junto a usted, pero los de arriba han dicho que no es necesario, por lo que actualmente todo el equipo antes mencionado ya se encuentra en el área solo falta usted agente – comento el coronel.

\- ya veo, asique iré solo ¿eh?, bien si eso es todo entonces tendré pedirle 3 cosas más… -

El coronel me miro expectante en el momento en que escucho mis palabras.

.

.

.

Mientras Shidou avanzaba desde el interior de un helicóptero pilotado por 2 soldados más, su celular vibro.

Rápidamente saco su celular desde uno de los bolsillos de su traje, el cual era el típico traje táctico militar estadounidense, por lo visto Tohka había decidido enviarle un mensaje.

Por extraño que pareciera justo ahora tenía bastante señal, aunque si tomábamos en cuenta que estaban usando una red de satélites privada de la ONU para comunicarse tampoco era tan raro.

{Shidou hoy fue mi primer día en la escuela y realmente me fue super bien, ¡hice muchos amigos! una compañera me acaba de invitar a comer algo, ¿puedo ir? 😊} fue el mensaje enviado desde su protegida peli morada.

"_y eso que no querías asistir" _pensó Shidou.

{Claro, pero recuerda que debes avisarle a Hadou por mensaje y recuerda que no debes aceptar nada inapropiado} fue la respuesta de Shidou.

{Claro ^_^}

{perfecto, recuerda que te marcare en la noche}

{¡No lo olvidare! 😊}

Después de esa breve conversación Shidou dejo su teléfono a un lado y nuevamente lo guardo.

De una manera paciente espero hasta que finalmente el copiloto hablo.

\- agente especial _Hunter _justo ahora estamos sobre el su base, justo ahora es el momento de bajar por la compuerta, buena suerte agente –

Y justo como había dicho la compuerta se abrió, Shidou no necesito responder absolutamente nada, motivo por el que simplemente se acercó a la compuerta y observando que el suelo estaba a menos de un metro de distancia salto.

Itsuka Shidou en ningún momento miro a atrás, ni siquiera cuando el helicóptero volvió a tomar altura y avanzar hacia el norte desapareciendo de la vista.

Lentamente Shidou comenzó a avanzar, el helicóptero lo había dejado en un claro del bosque, que estaba justamente al lado de un campamento, que sin duda era su actual "base".

\- bien… veamos, ¿Dónde estará mí blanco? –

.

.

.

"_¿Por qué el clima estará tan raro?" _fue la pregunta que Yatogami Tohka se había hecho mentalmente mientras habría el paraguas que tenía, su nueva amiga Shiori estaba a su lado igualmente sosteniendo un paraguas.

En el camino hacia el restaurante el día había estado bastante soleado, pero por extraño de que fuera en el poco lapso en el que ambas habían estado comiendo el sol se había nublado y la lluvia había iniciado.

En este momento y debido a la situación ambas habían acordado llegar a la casa de Shiori y ahí esperar hasta que la lluvia parara, obviamente Tohka le había preguntado a Hadou si podía y debido a la situación él había accedido.

Asique ahora ambas tenían rumbo a la casa Itsuka.

\- por aquí, Yatogami-san estamos cerca – dijo Shiori a su lado.

\- claro, Shiori – fue la respuesta dada por Tohka.

Asi por unos minutos más siguieron caminando, hasta que de una manera u otro ambas llegaron a una zona bastante extraña, esta parecía ser un parque orientado al estilo japones.

\- ¿hum?, jamás había venido por aquí – comento Tohka mientras admiraba el lugar.

Por otra parte, la mirada de Shiori se volvió un poco en shock y de una manera algo lenta llevo su mano a su oído.

\- ¿Qué? – susurro Shiori.

**[dije que las lecturas indican que el espíritu** _**Hermit **_**se encuentra ahí]**

\- pero _**Princess **_está conmigo justo ahora, ¿Qué hago? –

**[Por ahora intenta ir por otro lado… si tenemos suerte** _**Hermit **_**no se acerca]**

\- ¡Shiori!, ¡Hay una niña ahí en mitad de la lluvia!, ¡tenemos que ayudarla! – exclamo Tohka antes de comenzar a avanzar.

\- … -

**[ … ]**

\- … -

**[ ¿Qué estas esperando?, ¡ve!]**

\- ¡claro! –

Y con eso Shiori igualmente comenzó a avanzar.

En unos pocos pasos ambas chicas llegaron hasta el interior del parque, el cual se encontraría deshabitado de no ser por ellas dos y por la otra persona.

Esta era una chica bastante más joven, con un cabello color celeste, una piel blanca y unos bellos ojos azules, su vestuario parecía ser algo parecido a un traje de conejo color verde.

Shiori por su parte intentaba pensar una manera de acercarse sin hacer que el espíritu se sintiera amenazado, Tohka por la otra…

\- ¡oye!, ¿te encuentras bien? – comento Tohka mientras se acercaba.

Casi inmediatamente la pequeña chica volteo a observarlas a ambas y una vez lo hizo de una extraña manera cerro sus ojos y extendió una de sus manos hacía enfrente, lo más extraño de todo era que esa mano estaba enguantada por una extraña marioneta en forma de conejo, con un parche en el ojo.

\- kukuku… pero que tenemos aquí, ¿puedo saber quiénes son estas bellezas frente a mi? – para rareza de Shiori esa marioneta "hablo".

\- yo soy Yatogami Tohka, puedes decirme Tohka y ella es Itsuka Shiori mi amiga ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Tohka

\- kukuku, mi nombre es Yoshinon y el de ella es Yoshino – se presentó la marioneta, en ese momento Shiori estaba a punto de tomar la palabra, sin embargo, Tohka se le adelanto.

\- ambas nos dirigíamos a la casa de Shiori para refugiarnos de la lluvia, pero de camino hacia allá te vimos y vinimos a ver si estabas bien… tú y tu amiga, hola Yoshino yo soy Tohka –

Lentamente la recién conocida como Yoshino miro detenidamente el rostro de Tohka.

\- mmm… m-m-mucho g-gusto T-Tohka-san – comento Yoshino.

\- ¡hola! –

Una vez que Shiori confirmo que todo estaba bajo control finalmente se decidió a hablar.

\- mucho gusto, Yoshino-san, Yoshinon como dijo Yatogami-san, yo soy Shiori Itsuka, pero pueden llamarme Shiori –

\- kukuku, claro Shiori-chan – respondió primero la marioneta.

\- m-mucho gusto c-conocerte Shiori-san –

"_por lo visto ahora todo está bien… de momento"_

**[Perfecto… simplemente perfecto…]** la voz de Kotori se escuchaba llena de alegría.

\- ¿eh? – el susurro de Shiori sonó confundido.

**[Esta es una oportunidad única, las 2 espíritus que hemos estado buscando están juntas y se están llevando bien, esta es nuestra oportunidad de que las 2 se unan a Ratatosk… jejeje] **

\- uhm… ¿Kotori-san? –

**[jejeje]**

"_esto no puede acabar mal… ¿verdad?"_

.

.

.

_(POV) Shidou_

La enorme oscuridad que traía la noche era bastante grave dentro de este bosque, teniendo la poca luz de la luna y el bello brillo de las estrellas como única fuente de luz presente.

Actualmente me encontraba en absoluto silencio, escuchando atentamente y mirando con mi ojo derecho con ayuda de la mirilla de mi francotirador a mi objetivo.

El único ruido presente era el de los insectos a mi alrededor y el suyo, que era capaz de escucharse debido a la enorme cantidad de ruido que hacía.

Justo como lo habían descrito, parecía un enorme mono con pies algo mas grandes de lo normal, pero no hasta el nivel de ser anormalmente grandes, solo un poco mas de lo normal, claro comparándolo con su tamaño.

Su altura era sobre humana y su cuerpo se veía bastante robusto, sorpresivamente esa "anchura" no era debido a su pelaje el cual era de un color café, en cambio esto era debido a su propia masa corporal, el cual parecía ser de una complexión no tan mala.

No era un animal gordo, pero tampoco se podía decir que era sano.

Ver esto me dio un dato de suma importancia.

Quien quiera que fuera la persona que lo había invocado, solamente había hecho eso, nada más.

Esto era evidente debido a su físico, a pesar de su apariencia bastante parecida a la de un humano este bigfoot estaba en bastante contacto con sus instintos, los animales a pesar de no tener una gran capacidad de adaptabilidad a corto plazo, realmente eran capaces de sobrevivir gracias a su instinto que le advertía de los riesgos que corrían o de lo que necesitaban.

Un gran ejemplo eran los leones, a pesar de ser carnívoros por excelencia eran escasos los leones "fuera de forma" debido a que entre sus manadas era muy común las peleas por las hembras o presas, razón por la que cada uno de ellos por puro instinto se auto ponían una "dieta" que los dotaba de nutrientes y buen físico.

Esta extraña característica era muy común entre otros animales carnívoros.

Las únicas veces en las que esto no era así, se debía a cuando se encontraban en zoológicos o cosas por ese estilo, porque ellos solo podían comer lo que sus cuidadores les ofrecieran, ni más, ni menos.

Y claramente todo esto llevaba a la conclusión de que este "bigfoot" era un animal salvaje y no una mascota.

Cosa que realmente admitía que facilitaba el asunto.

El animal finalmente dejo de comer los restos de lo que sin duda era un ser humano y comenzó a avanzar hasta otro lado, y yo por mi parte decidí volver a mi campamento.

Para finalmente poder dar por concluido el día de hoy.

.

.

.

_(POV) Shiori_

"_uwah… esto puede ser muy malo, realmente malo" _fue el principal pensamiento que recorrió mi mente mientras las escuchaba hablar.

\- ¡a mi realmente me emociona esta serie!, ¡llevo viéndola durante meses! – fue la alta exclamación de Yatogami-san, quien se estaba dirigiendo a la otra espíritu en la casa _**Hermit**_quien miraba de manera interesada la televisión, en la cual estaban pasando una novela que por lo que era capaz de escuchar desde la cocina era bastante buena.

En este momento y por petición de mi hermana a través del intercomunicador me encontraba actualmente cocinando algo para Yoshino, quien justo ahora tenía hambre, debido a que Yatogami-san y yo en realidad si habíamos tenido la oportunidad de comer, únicamente me encontraba cocinando para Yoshino.

\- kukuku… si yo fuera ese sujeto hace mucho que la hubiera besado – una extraña y caricaturesca voz se escuchó desde la sala.

Esta voz pertenecía a Yoshinon, una marioneta en forma de conejo que se encontraba en la mano de Yoshino y según lo que habíamos visto en cierto punto era la razón de que ella estuviera en tan buen ánimo.

Al paso de unos minutos finalmente pude terminar mi platillo, rápidamente procedí a colocar la comida en la mesa y con esto la llame.

\- ya esta listo Yoshino –

Y con eso dicho rápidamente Yoshino se levantó y se dirigió al comedor en donde un esquicito platillo humeante le esperaba.

Ella miro maravillada la belleza de ese plato, aparte de ser capaz de oler un exquisito olor, lentamente se sentó en la silla y frente al platillo humeante.

De una manera bastante tierna me miro, y en respuesta yo le sonreí.

Fui capaz de soltar el aliento que había estado reteniendo cuando ella me regreso la sonrisa de una tímida manera.

De una manera bastante lenta tomo una pequeña porción de comida con la cuchara que había colocado al lado de su plato, tranquilamente se llevo es cuchara a la boca y…

\- ¡Hm! –

\- ¿e-esta bueno? – fue inevitable que mi voz saliera con algo de tartamudeo al hablar.

En cambio ella me respondió con un dedo pulgar alzado y unos ojos brillantes, esto me hizo suspirar con alivio debido a mi logro conseguido.

\- kukuku… sin duda esta delicioso – comento Yoshinon.

\- vaya… espero en algún momento ser capaz de probar tu sazón ¡Shiori! – exclamo Yatogami-san desde la sala.

Una vez que finalmente la observe, fui capaz de ver como ella se estaba colocando sus zapatos y tomaba su mochila.

\- ¿Ya te marchas? – pregunte.

Yatogami-san me volteo a mirar y sonrió.

\- ¡si!, no puedo llegar tarde a casa o Hadou-san se preocupará por mi – fue su simple respuesta, sin embargo, este nuevo nombre llamo la atención.

\- [¿Hadou?] / ¿Hadou? – desde el intercomunicador en mi oído hasta mi voz, ambas preguntamos lo mismo.

\- umu, es una persona que me está cuidando me pidió que no regresara a casa muy tarde asique debo irme – fue la respuesta de Yatogami-san.

\- oh… ya veo, entonces nos vemos Yatogami-san – la despedí.

\- ¡puedes llamarme Tohka! – ella respondió antes de mirar a la otra espíritu aun sentada.

\- adiós Yoshino, Yoshinon – se despidió de los 2.

\- kukuku, adiós Tohka-chan/A-Adiòs… T-Tohka-san – ambos igualmente se despidieron, una vez recibió su respuesta ella sonrió y salió de la casa.

"_casi no pude descubrir nada de ella… pero supongo que ahora somos ¿amigas?" _en mi mente apareció el pensamiento.

\- supongo que estará bien por ahora – susurre al intercomunicador.

**[Si… de todas formas nuestro objetivo original era** _**Hermit **_**no** _**Princess **_**asique creo que de momento esta bien, aunque al menos ya tenemos un nombre]**

\- s-supongo que si – fue mi respuesta.

Una parte de mi, sigue pensando que mi hermana está muy obsesionada con las personas a cargo de Tohka-san, pero yo tampoco puedo evitar no sentir algo de curiosidad.

"_¿Quién será este misterioso agente? ¿y que estará haciendo ahora?"_

.

.

.

_(POV) Shidou _

La luz de la luna era capaz de darle al ya estrellado cielo una mayor belleza, la cual me dejaba totalmente impresionado, sin importar cuantas veces la viera.

Lógicamente el primer día de esta "cacería" finalmente había acabado y ya había colocado sensores de movimiento alrededor de mi campamento y ya había supervisado que el animal había dejado de moverse en un tiempo lo que implicaba que finalmente estaba dormido.

Normalmente yo ya tendría que estar igualmente dormido, sin embargo este no era el caso de momento, antes de ser capaz de poder conciliar el sueño estaba teniendo una leve conversación telefónica.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Tohka? – le pregunte a Hadou.

{realmente se encuentra bien, tengo entendido que su primer dia de escuela le fue de maravilla y ya tiene nuevas amigas} fue su respuesta.

\- eso me alegra y por lo que puedo escuchar de ti esto esta bastante bien ¿eh? –

{si, estas son excelentes noticias, todos están bastante impresionados por lo que has logrado}

\- eso es bastante halagador – fue mi respuesta.

{bien, eso es todo por el momento} fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de colgar.

Una vez lo hizo finalmente pude sonreír.

\- te dije que podrías con esto, Tohka –

Mi ceño fruncido se hizo notorio debido a mi recién despertado enojo, que se había activado al observar como ese animal comenzaba a moverse…

Directamente hacia mi dirección.

Parece ser que no podre dormir el día de hoy.

***Clip Clap***

\- supongo que es el momento de comenzar –

**FIN**

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, realmente este capitulo tarde mucho en escribirlo debido a lo mucho que me tomo escribirlo, sin contar que hace poco tiempo mi computadora se jodio y eso me hizo tomar prestada otra para concluir esta capitulo.**

**Aun así espero y les guste y si aun hay alguien con dudas entonces les diré.**

**Shiori y Shidou son 2 personas diferentes en este fic, no les puedo explicar nada porque sería spoiler.**


	4. Chapter 4

_(POV) Narrador_

Los rayos de sol finalmente comenzaban a salir por el horizonte indicando el inicio del amanecer, normalmente para estas horas, los pájaros cantarían y los animales saldrían de sus escondites para poder disfrutar de su amado habitad natural.

Sin embargo este no era el caso, en toda el área circundante ningún animal se había atrevido a salir de donde sea que estuvieran escondidos y todo por culpa de un enorme animal de pelaje castaño que se dirigía furiosamente hacia una pequeña colina.

El animal era algo corpulento, pero no se podía considerar como musculoso en todo caso se podría considerar como fornido, este animal avanzaba a 4 patas con una velocidad considerable.

Con su velocidad y fuerza solo le tomo unos segundos el trepar la colina y llegar hasta lo que parecía ser un bello claro del bosque.

El enorme animal empezó a olfatear un poco mientras sus ojos vagaban por todo el claro, hasta que estos se detuvieron en un lugar en específico, en una de los bordes de ese mismo claro, oculta entre varios árboles algo robustos se mantenía armada una tienda de acampar algo grande, esta era de un color verde oscuro que la ayudaba a camuflajearse bien con la fauna.

Apenas distinguió la tan extraña tienda de campaña de inmediato este emprendió su carrera en dirección a ese lugar.

El cual embistió con su cuerpo en un ataque directo y brutal que hizo pedazos la tienda de campaña.

Entre todas las cosas que había aplastado se encontraban unas cuantas provisiones y unas pocas botellas de agua.

El enorme animal miro todo lo que había arrasado a su paso buscando algo.

***Bang***

\- ¡GRHOOOOOOOOOO! – un potente rugido de dolor salió de las fauces de ese enorme animal cuando algo desconocido para el impacto directamente en uno de sus ojos, causándole un tremendo dolor y la oscuridad en ese mismo ojo.

Inmediatamente después de recibir el impacto la ahora lastimada bestia alzo sus brazos con los cuales se cubrió totalmente su cabeza.

***Bang***

Otro potente ruido atronador atravesó sus oídos un segundo antes de que su pecho empezara a doler de la misma manera que su ciego ojo.

***Bang* **

Un tercer sonido se escucho antes de sentir aun mas dolor en su pecho.

Este ultimo impacto fue suficiente para que el tremendo animal optara por una sabia retirada debido a ser incapaz de reconocer la ubicación del cazador que lo estaba lastimando.

Para este animal no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a esos extraños seres con cosas raras que lo lastimaban mientras causaban un tremendo ruido.

Pero sin duda alguna era la primera vez que uno de esos extraños objetos lo lograba dañar tanto.

El enorme animal comenzó a bajar la colina que había subido con tanta velocidad antes.

Sin embargo para su furia otro sonido atronador resonó por todo el bosque y nuevamente algo lo hirió, solo que esta vez el dolor fue en su pierna derecha, cosa que lo hizo disminuir su velocidad, aunque para su gran alivio una vez llegado a los arboles los disparos dejaron de sonar.

El bigfoot en ningún momento dejo de avanzar hasta finalmente volverse a instalar en su cueva.

Mientras por su parte el oji-castaño peli azul finalmente bajo del árbol desde el cual había estado disparándole al bigfoot con su fusil de francotirador Barrett M107, con el cual si era sincero le había causado un gran daño.

Aunque esto llevo a un pensamiento en la cabeza de Shidou.

"_esto es demasiado fácil, si no se hubiera cubierto el rostro con sus manos ya estaría disecándolo para coleccionarlo… no comprendo realmente porque me necesitaron para acabarlo, estoy seguro que un pequeño escuadrón de puros francotiradores serian capaces de acabar con el… no tiene sentido que se hayan tomado tantas molestias para traerme aquí…" _pensó Shidou de una manera bastante seria mientras finalmente dejaba de bajar del árbol.

Y extrañamente a los pocos segundos de bajar del árbol su celular comenzó a sonar.

Motivo por el cual lo saco de su pantalón y procedió a verificar el remitente y al ver quien era de inmediato contesto.

\- hola Tohka… buenas ¿noches? –

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste Yatogami-san? – fue la pregunta hecha por el inspector.

En este momento Tohka al igual que Hadou se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Shidou, repasando todo el primer día en la escuela.

\- fue muy entretenido, aunque al principio me fue un poco difícil seguir el ritmo que llevaba la profesora, mis compañeros me ayudaron en todo momento – contesto bastante alegre la peli morada.

\- ¿y comentaste algo de Shiori?, ¿nueva amiga? –

\- ¡si!, Shiori es una gran amiga mía, fue con la que fui Sali a comer hoy – exclamo Tohka de una manera alegre.

\- ya veo… bien eso es todo por hoy, yo me retirare por hoy, pero recuerda que mañana igualmente vendré a la misma hora para aplicar otro test – comento Hadou antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida.

Una vez que la oji-añil se quedo sola, esta de inmediato procedió a dirigirse a el baño, en donde tomo una larga ducha en la tina.

Con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo se dirigió a su habitación en la cual procedió a vestirse y colocarse su pijama de color purpura encima de su ropa interior.

Una vez vestida esta comenzó a secarse el cabello justo como Shidou le había enseñado tiempo atrás, ante el recuerdo de ese nombre una sensación triste la invadió al saber que el no se encontraba en casa.

Asique sin ser capaz de resistir mas tiempo ella tomo ese celular que tanto le había costado el no hacer pedazos gracias a su superfuerza y empezó a buscar entre los pocos contactos que tenía.

Su corazón latió con anticipación mientras esperaba la respuesta de la otra línea.

**[hola Tohka buenas… ¿noches?] **

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica al ser capaz de escuchar esa voz que tanto ansiaba oír.

\- hola Shidou – ella saludo con gran entusiasmo.

**[¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?] **pregunto.

\- ¡genial!, todos me trataron muy bien Shidou – ella contesto la pregunta de inmediato.

**[ya veo, eso me alegra mucho, ¿y esa nueva amiga?] **pregunto el refiriéndose claramente a Shiori.

\- ella es muy buena persona Shidou… aunque tenia algo extraño de color rosa en su oreja, estaba algo escondido debido a su cabello, pero estoy segura de que parecía un audífono como con los que se escucha música – comento Tohka con total confianza muy diferente a lo que le comento a Hadou.

**[mph… ¿tuvo algun comportamiento extraño?]**

\- mph!, a veces tardaba en responder y llevaba su mano de una manera muy cuidadosa a esa cosa en su oído –

**[entonces debe ser un comunicador… para que entiendas bien es como un teléfono diminuto con el cual se comunica a otra persona, lo mas probable es que ella sepa que eres un espíritu y quiera investigarte] **comento el con una voz seria.

\- ¿eso es algo bueno? –

**[dependería, aunque debido a mis tratos ella no debería ser capaz de hacerte algo aun si forma parte de la AST por ese motivo no te preocupes, dudo mucho que ella quiera hacerte daño, creo que mas que eso, ella busca información]**

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer Shidou? –

**[como dije antes no te atacara asique… no es peligrosa… pero alejarla o continuar con su amistad dependerá de ti principalmente, ¿Cuál es su nombre?]**

\- se llama Itsuka Shiori – contesto Tohka.

**[Ya veo, bien ya es hora de que duermas Tohka, descansa] **

\- claro Shidou adiós, ¡te quiero! –

.

.

.

Una vez colgada la llamada Shidou procedio a sentarse y descansar levemente, en su cabeza repasaba ese nombre.

"_¿Itsuka?... parece ser que el viejo finalmente si pude tener los nietos que tanto deseaba…"_

Penso este al recordad a un viejo conocido con ese apellido, aquel que fue una de sus figuras paternas y que ya no se encontraba con el.

Shidou nuevamente se puse de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a lo poco que quedaba de su destruido campamento.

Mientras tanto en su propia cabeza seguía pasando la ridícula situación que se montaba frente a el.

"_no tiene ningún sentido el llamarme, este bigfoot no es un ser monstruosamente invencible, es todo lo contrario… si solo necesite de un rifle de francotirador para casi acabarlo, significa que ellos no necesitan mi ayuda para ello, un único mago podría acabar con este animal… y es aun mas extraño debido a todo lo que pedí para realizar esta misión… simplemente las cosas no concuerdan… lo que significa…"_

\- parece que tendré que hacerle una visita secreta al coronel… -

.

.

.

_(POV) Tohka_

"_que extraño… Shidou me enseño a sacar ese tipo de problemas de otra manera… esta se ve muy complicada de realizar…"_

Este es mi segundo día en la escuela y todo se esta volviendo mas fácil conforme pasa el tiempo, aunque debo admitir que las matemáticas cada día son mas difíciles…

"_realmente no me gusta esta clase es muy aburrida…" _

Es en estos momentos en los que me gustaría liberar a Sandalphon y mostrarle a este libro ¡quién es el que manda!

"_Sin embargo si hago eso Shidou se enojará mucho conmigo y no quiero que el se enoje por mi culpa" _

No importa cómo, de una u otra manera siempre termino pensando en Shidou, digo es el primer humano que no me intento matar inclusive me protegió y me ha estado cuidando desde el primer día.

Nunca se ha enojado conmigo, ni siquiera cuando casi destruyo la sala y cocina.

Me enseño muchas cosas desde el primer dia y gracias a el ahora tengo varios amigos como Shiori, Ai, Mai, Mii y muchos mas.

Sin embargo, aun con todo eso el es mi mejor amigo sin dudarlo.

***RIIING!* (Sonidos bien verg s)**

\- bueno eso será todo, ya pueden descansar – fue lo ultimo que dijo la maestra antes de retirarse del salón.

Rápidamente después de eso cada uno de mis compañeros comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

A diferencia de ayer, debido al terrible clima casi nadie salía fuera del edificio.

\- Tohka-chan ¡hola! – exclamo Ai al acercarse a mi.

\- ¡hola! – inmediatamente le regrese el saludo.

\- ¿ocurrió algo?, el día de hoy te note un poco fuera de la clase – me pregunto Ai mientras Mai y Mii se comenzaban a acercar.

\- ¡umu!, no es solo que… estaba pensando en alguien… -

\- ¿Alguien? – Ai rápidamente tomo asiento a mi lado, mientras Mai y Mii me miraban.

\- si, es un gran amigo, ¡de hecho estoy segura de que es mi mejor amigo!, a pesar de que en nuestro primer encuentro yo… no lo trate muy bien, el fue muy paciente conmigo y me ayudo, ¡incluso me compro muchas cosas ese dia! Y bueno… también me enseño muchas cosas… principalmente con las matemáticas… aparte de que cocina delicioso y… bueno simplemente es el mejor – finalmente fui capaz de expresar medianamente mis pensamientos sobre Shidou.

\- vaya… sea quien sea se escucha como alguien simplemente encantador – comento Mai.

\- ¡te aseguro que lo es! – le comenté.

"_sí, sin duda Shidou es alguien increíble" _

\- entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? – me pregunto Mai.

\- tuvo que irse por algunos asuntos y… bueno simplemente no me siento cómoda ahora que no está, incluso si hablamos por teléfono… - me exprese.

"_Si… no es lo mismo, la casa de alguna manera se siente muy vacía durante todo el día" _

\- vaya… - comento Ai.

\- ¿sabes cuando va a volver? – pregunto Mai

\- no, el tampoco esta muy seguro – respondí.

\- problemático – dijo Mii

Ai estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando un sonido se empezó a escuchar.

Un sonido que Shidou me habia explicado completamente.

\- terremoto espacial – susurro Mai.

Inmediatamente todos los alumnos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y procedimos a dirigirnos hacia el refugio más cercano.

Sin embargo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allá, fui capaz de ver por una ventana como una muy conocida cabellera azul iba en dirección contraria al refugio.

"_¡Shiori!, ¿Por qué no viene?, ¡¿acaso no sabe donde esta el refugio?!"_

"_no importa, tengo que salvarla, ¡no puedo dejar que quede en fuego cruzado entre los humanos voladores y una espíritu!"_

Si, finalmente Shidou me llego a explicar que eran los terremotos espaciales, razón por la que si había justamente uno eso significaba que otro espíritu estaba involucrado.

\- ¡por favor avancen!, no se detengan por ninguna circunstancia –

"_¡Tama-chan y los otros profesores nos están cuidando!, ¡¿Qué hago?!" _pensé con algo de nervios.

_**Incluso el guerrero mas poderoso debe saber como evadir a sus enemigos Tohka, en la guerra existen momentos en los que solo debes centrarte en un único objetivo e ignorar a los otros, para ser capaz de hacer eso debes saber como escabullirte y mezclarte…**_

"_¡Cierto! Shidou!" _mi mente finalmente fue capaz de recordar una plática que tuve con el hace semanas.

_**Primero debes encontrar tu vía de escape, esta debe estar a tu disposición y no tiene que ser tan complicada de usar…**_

"_¿Qué podría ser eso?, a mi disposición… ¡la ventana!"_ pensé al ser capaz de ver a pocos pies una de las tantas ventanas del pasillo.

En este instante nos encontrábamos en el segundo piso asique nadie me podría ver del otro lado y puedo volar o simplemente caer, ninguna de las 2 opciones me hará daño.

_**Si te encuentras rodeada en una multitud lo primero que debes hacer es calmarte completamente, seguido de comenzar a disminuir tu andar lentamente para que nadie se dé cuenta o lo atribuyan a otra cosa, poco a poco vuelve tus pasos más lentos y suaves para que nadie te escuche tampoco después empieza a acercarte lentamente a tu ruta de escape, flexiona levemente tus piernas para irte perdiendo entre la multitud, jamás dejes de disminuir la velocidad, intenta coordinar tu llegada a la salida con la última hilera de personas para que apenas el ultimo de ellos pase enfrente de ti salgas…**_

Siguiendo al pie de la letra la enseñanza de Shidou finalmente llegue a la ventana la cual fácilmente abrí y antes de que alguien fuera capaz de verme salte.

El impacto de mis pies contra el suelo apenas fue relevante, por lo que inmediatamente después comencé a correr justo por la dirección por la que se había ido Shiori.

"_lo siento Shidou"_

Pensé al recordar lo último que me había dicho.

_**Te estoy diciendo esto porque a pesar de la protección legal, no va a faltar alguien que intente atacarte o hacerte daño y con lo que te estoy enseñando espero que puedas evitar conflictos o meterte en situaciones riesgosas…**_

Haciendo uso de mi verdadera velocidad empecé a recorrer una enorme distancia en muy poco tiempo, a los pocos instantes de avanzar fui capaz de ver como las nubes se amontonaban y se oscurecían en el cielo, los extraños sonidos que provocaban las armas de las personas voladoras se empezó a escuchar.

"_La lucha ya ha empezado, ¡debo encontrar a Shiori!" _pensé antes de seguir avanzando mientras lo hacia el ruido se volvía aun mas fuerte y finalmente a mi campo de visión algo mas apareció.

Una enorme criatura blanca de ojos rojos se encontraba luchando contra las personas voladoras, esta saltaba de un lugar a otro y de su boca disparaba un extraño rayo que al impactar les colocaba hielo encima de ellos casi como si de un congelador gigante se tratara.

Pequeños fragmentos blancos caían del cielo, finalmente decidí detenerme y observar la situación.

Despues de buscar con mi vista durante unos momentos finalmente fui capaz de visualizar su largo cabello azul.

Entonces rápidamente avance hacia ella y haciendo uso de mi velocidad y fuerza fui capaz de sostenerla de un brazo y jalarla hacia una zona mas segura.

\- ¡¿EH?!, ¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿TOHKA?!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – exclamo Shiori sorprendida.

\- ¡eso debería decirte lo yo!, ¿Por qué no estas en el refugio?, no importa… tenemos que irnos – dije mientras empezaba a tirar de su brazo.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡NO!, ¡NO PODEMOS AVANDONAR A YOSHINO! –

"_¿Yoshino?"_

La imagen de la niña apareció en mi mente.

\- ¿es ella?, ¿ella es otro espíritu? – le pregunte mientras la observaba.

\- Si, ella es otro espíritu… como tu Tohka, ahora mismo la AST la esta atacando, ¡están intentando matarla! No podemos permitir que eso pase Tohka… ¡tengo que salvarla! – exclamo con una voz fuerte.

¿Qué debo hacer?, ella es seria en esto no puedo llevarla conmigo, pero es muy probable que la maten a ella también… ¿Qué hago?

_**Yo, jamás voy a negar tu existencia…**_

"_Shidou va a estar muy enojado conmigo…"_

\- bien Shiori, te ayudare – dije mientras la miraba a la cara.

\- ¡¿eh?! –

\- Yoshino debe estar muy asustada, ¿estas segura de que puedes salvarla? –

\- s-si, lo estoy –

\- bien, entonces este es el plan yo atraeré la atención de ellos, tengo entendido que mi protección solo es valida si no hago nada, asique si ataco inmediatamente irán tras de mi, mientras tanto salva a Yoshino – dije.

\- bien… -

\- **[Sandalphon] – **inmediatamente invoque a mi querida espada.

Esto casi al mismo tiempo que mi armadura aparecía.

\- El vestido astral ilimitado… - susurro Shiori con sorpresa.

\- bien, ¡Vamos! – exclame mientras emprendía vuelo hacialas personas voladoras.

"_lo siento Shidou… al fin al solo se causarte problemas…"_

**FIN**

**Y finalmente he acabado después de un buen rato de no saber que poner… espero les haya gustado y bueno eso.**

**Por cierto en caso de que alguien lo llegue a ver, esta misma historia esta publicada en Wattpad por si alguien la encuentra, sepa que soy yo, eso es todo adiós.**


End file.
